The Chilling Shards Of Illusion
by Serenity-X-Garrus
Summary: Summary: A past that haunts a mother, tries desperately for her daughter not to remember, but what happens when she has dreams of memories that were long forgotten? How can she cope with the conflicting emotions that came with realizing who she is?
1. Ch0 - Prologue

**Chilling Shards Of Illusion**

Prologue

Ocean eyes stared at the ceiling, waiting…

"Same dream?"

"Mhmm"

"As always we are going to start from the beginning."

"Ok."

She took a breath, exhaling slowly. She closed her eyes, recalling her dream.

"Does it start the same?"

"Yes. I am laying on an open field. On a small hill. Hands behind my head, looking at the clouds in the sky. The warmth of the sun makes me close my eyes, only for a second before I open them again. It's dark, I'm standing and in front of me a mirror… and I approach it-"

"You actually approach the mirror? The dream doesn't end at you seeing the mirror?"

Celestine shook her head "No. I was able to approach the mirror. Standing in front of it, inches away from me… my reflection is blurry. I reach to touch it… my… touch, shatters the mirror. The shards surround me."

"Do they show anything familiar?"

"No… I cant make out what I see… it's murky… blurry… there are whispers that I don't understand… and then suddenly they float away from me. I almost go to chase after the shards but a sharp noise stops me. I look down and there is this shard that I stepped on."

By now Celestine was sitting on the sofa… as if in a trance she acted as though she was reaching for the shattered fragment.

"The shard… I pick it up… it has broken lines since I stepped on it…"

Celestine stopped talking as she stared at her hand. The one she was suppose to be holding the broken fragment.

"What do you see Celestine?"

Celestine looked at the women behind her desk. Glasses on top her nose, ready to fall down her nose. The light from her small desk lamp, reflects on her glasses, casting an eerie shadow on her face.

"I see eyes… that look like mine…" Celestine's eyes widen slightly.

"And then?"

Celestine looked away, "the shard shatters into tiny pieces and I wake up."

"I see… well. This is certainly a new development. Other than that, I say you are ready."

Celestine smiled nodding.

"Thank you doctor… for everything."

The doctor smiled as she clapped her hands and the entire room went bright. Celestine blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness.

"Anderson should be waiting for you in his office. You may go."

Celestine nodded and got up, stretching as she walked towards the door. Before she took a step out of the door she turned around, tilting her head to the side.

"Do I call you to continue our sessions?"

The doctor shook her head.

"Karin will take over for me. I am confident she will let me know if something happens. Of course you are welcome to call me whenever you need someone to talk to."

Celestine nodded and turned around, the door swishing close as she continued down the hallway.

The doctor turned to her phone on her desk and pressed a number.

"Get me Hannah."

"Right away, ma'am."

0-0-0-0

Celestine was a nervous wreck as she walked down the hallway. She made a turn, stopping as she looked at the grand window to see past her reflection and saw the Normandy docked.

Her red ruby lips upturned into a smile. She had been on the Normandy countless times, but this time, it was different.

"Celestine!"

She blinked and her ears twitched at the voice. She tore her eyes away from the ship to looked at the reflection of the fast approaching person.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

She smiled, "that she is Jeff. That she is."

She turned to the man who favored his left side. Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Damn best pilot in the whole Alliance fleet. Probably in the galaxy! He is a tall man, but due to his illness, he always bent forward and therefore, slouch. He always wore a cap with his military attire.

Celestine flicked his hat. He turned to her. His sparkling green eyes staring at her with amusement.

"Don't call me Jeff," he said with a shake of his head. "You sound like my mother."

Celestine blew a breath before it turned into a giggle, prompting Jeff to laugh along with her.

"Alright _Joker,_ " she smiled. "Ready to go?" she turned around and started to walk away.

"I was born ready Cele," he nodded as he followed her to her destination.

"Celestine Claire Shepard!"

She stopped once her ears registered his voice. Her heart accelerating as she turned. Her midnight blue eyes zeroed in on the bright green eyes that shone with excitement at the mere sight of her.

"Nihlus!" she grinned and practically threw herself at him.

He laughed, "damn good to see you!" he said as he embraced her.

"It's damn good to see you too!"

A moment longer than usual lasted as they held each other before she let go of him. Nihlus could hear her heart beat and smiled softly at her. He turned to her companion that had an uncomfortable scowl on his face, even if he tried to hide it.

"Hey Joker," nodded Nihuls

"Hey Nihuls. How are you?" Jeff nodded back politely.

"Been good. On my way to a mission," he turned to look at Celestine.

"Always the busy bee I see," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jealous?" he raised a brow plate as his mandibles opened wide to give her a grin.

She winked at him, "maybe a little."

They both laughed.

"Don't tease me Cele," he smirked. "I'm suffering as it is."

Jeff snorted, "get in line." He murmured.

"You are such a flatter. Always know what to say," said Celestine as she smack Nihuls chest lightly.

The three laughed as Nihlus caught her hand. After their laughter died down she cleared her throat, pulling her hand slightly for Nihlus to release her.

"Well, it was good seeing you again. Don't be a stranger."

Nihlus released her hand with a tilt of his head.

"I will try not to be," he responded softly.

Jeff and Celestine waved goodbye as they continued on their way to their destination.

"Well, I will see you around, Cele."

They stopped at a fork in the hallway.

Celestine nodded, "don't worry Joker," she said with a wink. "You are still my number one guy."

"Don't make promises you cant keep, Cele," Jeff shouted followed by a laugh as he watched her walk away.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jeff!" She yelled back.

Celestine reached a door at the far end of the hallway and knocked. The door panel to the side of the door turned from red to green, allowing her permission to enter the room.

"Sir?" She asked as she walked in and the door slid shut behind her.

"How many times am I going to tell you not to call me sir?" the man said sternly as he looked at her.

She chuckled, "alright, sorry David. Didn't mean to upset you."

He chucked with her.

"So, what's the four, one, one?" She asked once she cleared her throat and stood at attention with her hands behind her back.

"I need the Normandy to go to Eden Prime for a shakedown run," said a man from the chair in front of Anderson's desk.

The chair swiveled around. The man who was in the chair looked to be in his late forties with a scar going down one side of his face. He wore an official Alliance military cap to go with his formal Alliance uniform. His clear blue eyes soften at her appearance.

"Hello Steven," Celestine greeted softly.

"How are you feeling?" Hackett asked as he got up from the chair and approached her.

"I'm fine," she said as she followed him with her eyes.

Hackett inspected her to see if anything else would be troubling her.

"How are you, really?" he prodded.

Celestine sighed, "I haven't slept well in two days," she admitted while rubbing her neck as she looked down.

A movement caught her eye. She looked up to see Anderson approach her as well.

"Nightmares?" Anderson asked concerned.

Celestine grimaced before she composed herself.

"You could say that… though they feel more… real than anything," She murmured the last part.

"If you need anything, let Karin know," Hackett advised as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"I will let her know, Steven," she nodded with a gentle smile.

"Well. It's time. We should get going," said Anderson as he looked at his digital watch.

Hackett removed his hand from her chin and hugged her, " _cuidate mucho, mi Colibrí,_ " he whispered in her ear.

All she did was return his hug and nodded. It was a moment before Hackett sighed and let her go.

"Let's go say goodbye to your mother and then we can be on our way. Heaven forbid she never sees her child," Anderson chuckled.

Celestine laughed, knowing her mother all to well to know that she didn't say goodbye, there would be hell to pay. She shook her head as she turned around and went through the opened doors followed by Anderson and Hackett.

"There you are!"

They turned to a woman, in her early forties with clear sky blue eyes and her raven hair up in its usual bun. She also had the same formal Alliance attire like Hackett. She had her hands on her hips and her foot was tapping impatiently, waiting for them. Her voice was soft but stern.

"Sorry Hannah, we-"

Hannah Celestine Shepard put her hand up to stop Hackett from making excuses. She opened her arms to her daughter as Celestine went to embrace her.

"You better be careful my _Geai Bleu,_ " she whispered into her hair.

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mère,_ " Celestine replied softly as her arms tightened around her mother.

Hannah kissed the top of her head and held her at arm's length and smiled at her. Celestine smiled in return.

"Take care of her Anderson," Hannah said sternly as Hackett and Anderson approached them.

"You know I will. She is always in good hands," he said seriously.

"I'm not a child you guys. I can do this. I am ready," Celestine saluted to them and did an about face walking towards the docking bay of the Normandy.

"She is starting to have nightmares again," informed Hackett as he watched Celestine walk away.

"I know," Hannah sighed sadly as she placed a hand on her throat and the other under her armpit. "I wish those nightmares would just disappear…" she whispered.

"We will have to tell her sooner or later," Anderson interjected.

Hannah shook her head, "lets hold on, until she at least figures it out."

The two older men nodded as they looked in the direction Shepard went, with concern.

* * *

Translations:

 _Cuidate mucho mi Colibrí → Take good care of yourself my hummingbird. (In Spanish)_

 _Geai Bleu → Blue Jay. (In french)_

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mère. → Don't worry, I will mother. (In French)_

* * *

 **Welcome everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of the re-make of The Chilling Shards Of Illusion! :D)**

 **I took a long break, I know. But I had a writers block that wouldn't go away until a my lovely MEFF friend inspired me to start writing again ^_^**

 **I still have a slight writers block so I won't update chapters regularly but slowly it will get there.**

 **Please leave me a review or smiley faces if you liked it or not :) and thank you so much for reading. Go to my profile to see updates from me.**

 **Much love, SerenityxGarrus**


	2. Ch1 - Dread

Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Quick thing I wanted to add. This story is rated M for some things that might be uncomfortable (drugs, alcohol, sex etc) for some people. When those chapters come around I will put a WARNING in case you want to skip the chapters or certain paragraphs. They will look like this:

 **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER/PARAGRAPGH CONTAINS (_) PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION/RISK**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

That way you will know ahead of time.

For the paragraphs, at the end of that graphic scene I will add an:

 **END OF WARNING**

for you to skip that certain scene.

Thank you for reading my stories ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!

\- Much love, SerenityxGarrus

* * *

 **Chapter One: Dread**

After the decontamination process, Anderson left her to go to the mess hall as he entered his captain's quarters. He insisted she go and see Karin to make sure she was alright. Once she entered the medbay however, Karin was nowhere in sight. Celestine shrugged and decided to pay Jeff a visit in the cockpit. As she walked back up the stairs she felt the ship move and went straight for the relay that would take them to Eden Prime.

She felt a feeling of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why. She took deep breaths as she moved up the stairs and into the CIC.

' _Something is going to happen… I just know something is missing...'_ She mused.

She passed people who saluted her near the galaxy map and excused those who bumped into her. She looked out the window from the cockpit once she made it as Jeff counted down and went through the mass relay. She felt slightly queasy once the ship went through the relay. She turned to Jeff once he made sure everything was alright.

"Joker, status report." Anderson barked through the comm.

"Just cleared the relay, Captain," he says as his fingers moved on the holo keyboard. "Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid," he nodded. Satisfaction in his voice.

Celestine felt someone burning a hole in her so she turned to look at the honey eyes that belonged to none other than Kaidan.

Kaidan Alenko. One hell of a biotic with a heart of gold. She met him through a mission they went together during training. She learned some of her biotic abilities through him. They became fast friends, always stuck together. Kaidan was a tall fellow with dark brown hair styled in a very peculiar way with warm honey brown eyes that made any woman melt. She adored him. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She smiled, her lips opening slightly, ready to greet him when she felt a slight change in the atmosphere. She turned to Jeff with a concerned frown.

Jeff sighed heavily as he ended the call with Anderson. Celestine felt his tension and by instinct, placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. He turned, a curse ready on his tongue to lash at the person who nearly scared him half to death! He relaxed once he saw it was her.

"Jesus Cele! You can't just _do that_ to people! I could have had a heart attack which could cause my ribs to shatter at just the scare!" he said dramatically complete with the hands waving in the air.

"Sorry Jeff-"

Jeff frowned.

"-Joker."

He smiled.

"Just saw that you were tense. Didn't meant to cause you any harm." She said softly with a grimace.

Jeff laughed, patting her hand, "it's quite alright. Don't worry."

She withdrew her hand and turned to Kaidan grinning.

"Hey Kai!" He greeted with a wave.

"Hey Cele! Welcome aboard!" he greeted back with a nod. "How you've been?" He asked with a tilt his head.

She nodded looking around their workspace, "meh," she shrugged. "Could be better. And yourself?" She asked as she turned to look back at him.

"I could use a break to be honest." He rotated his head, to alleviate the ache that started to form at the back of his neck.

"You are not the only one." Jeff murmured beside him as he continued to press buttons on his keyboard.

Celestine only shook her head in slight amusement. They were like little boys, always complaining when she was around.

"Joker! Tell Shepard to go to the comm room for a briefing," Anderson barked through the comm half scaring Jeff and Kaidan.

"Aye, aye sir," Joker replied as the comm went off.

' _He wasn't angry before… was he? He was fine before we left Arcturus Station...'_ Celestine asked herself. It was suddenly unusual.

Jeff shook his head, "You get that, _Captain_?"

Celestine looked at him with a slight glare. She didn't like it when people used her rank. But she understood Jeff in that moment as he didn't even acknowledged what he had just said. And by his stiff posture he was getting annoyed. He only used her rank when he was upset with her or when he was upset and annoyed with people.

"I wonder if something went wrong with the mission already. He sounds angry," Celestine said as she did an about face, turning around.

Jeff's chair swiveled around and slightly got up grabbing her wrist before she took her first step down the cockpit. She turned her head slightly looking at him through her bangs.

"The Captain is always like that when he talks to me," Jeff commented as his eyes conveyed an apology.

"Can't possibly imagine why," mused Kaidan.

Celestine sighed and with a slight pull of her wrist and a nod, Jeff let her go and swiveled back around to continue to work. She shook her head once and continued down the cockpit, overhearing a discussion between Chief Engineer Adams and Navigator Charles Pressly. She chatted with Pressly for a bit. She grinned once she left Pressly and saw the doctor.

"Dr. Chakwas!" she greeted enthusiastically and hugged to older woman.

"Hello, Celestine. How are you?"

Dr. Karin Chakwas. A very important person in Celestine's life. She became a mother of sorts to her when Hannah wasn't around. She was a woman in her late forties with warm green eyes with slight wrinkles around her eyes and her hair was white as snow. Celestine loved the way she took good care of her hair, always styling it in her favorite side bobbed style.

"I'm fine. Anderson told me to see you, but you weren't there," Celestine said as she let go of the doctor.

"Sorry. Jenkins here took my time away from the medbay," Karin chuckled.

Once she turned to Jenkins, they talked about the mission and a bit about Specters. Trying to get much information about them. It intrigued her that no humans have never been made Specters. She thought Anderson would make an amazing Spectre. They laughed at the romantic ways Jenkins had of life within the Spectres. Celestine looked around for a moment before she looked at the doctor and Jenkins and excused herself with a promise to see the doctor after the briefing was over.

She walked into the comm room and her heart skipped a beat. There, in front of her looking at the screen with pictures of Eden Prime, was Nihlus.

"You know… we really need to stop meeting like this," She joked as she stood a few feet away from him.

He laughed. A deep rumble coming from his chest that made her knees weak.

"And if I don't? What if I want to continue meeting you like this?" He said as he approached her.

She looked down with a flush on her cheeks. With one talon gloved finger, he lifted her chin to look at his bright green eyes. He was a dark chocolate turian with white intricate markings on his face. His green eyes always made her melt. They would shine bright at the mere sight of her.

"Nihlus…" She murmured as she watched him.

He brought his lip plates to hers, kissing her softly before pulling away from her. Her cheeks turned from pink to red. She brought her fingers to her lips. Even if he didn't have _lips_ , his lip plates were soft. His mandibles fluttered, brushing her face.

When Shepard graduated from the N7 program she decided to tell Nihlus her feelings. To her surprise he returned them. They dated for a while. Innocent hugs and holdings of hands when at some point it turned serious. She was scared as was he, but for different reasons.

She was scared because their relationship was a secret. They only saw each other when he was at Arcturus station for a "mission" from the council, she would slip into his ship to have heated make out sessions. But her main concern was because the first contact war was still fresh in both races. They couldn't see turians and humans together. They barely tolerated each other.

He was afraid because as a Spectre he would one day die. He knew this and he didn't want to leave her alone without him.

They broke it off and completely stopped seeing each other. It was a few years later that they saw each other again and decided to be friends. However, both knew, by just looking at the other, that their feelings were still as strong as the first time they were together.

Celestine was pulled out of her reverie when Nihlus started to speak to her.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to… Eden Prime. I've heard its quite beautiful."

She watched as he turned around to assess her response.

"I have only been there once," she said with a nonchalant shrug, "it's a paradise."

"Yes… I remember your assessment of the place," he took a deep breath, "Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow at seeing that he was alternating between his feet. He turned back around to look at the pictures in the big screen.

"Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them." He turned to face her with his arms across his chest and a hand under his chin, "but how safe is it, really?"

"Nihlus?" she asked as she went up to him. Her eyes narrowing. "I'm wondering, what is a Spectre doing aboard a ship that is only doing a so called _shakedown run?_ " It was more of an accusation than a question.

"Your people are still newcomers, Celestine. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place," he said as he looked over her head to see Anderson walking in. "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" she snorted in annoyance.

"I think it's about time we told her what is really going on," Anderson said as he looked at Nihlus for permission.

Celestine turned around and stood between Anderson and Nihlus.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run," Nihlus looked at her with apologetic eyes.

And there was the damned dreaded feeling. That missing part that wouldn't settle and yet, something was _still_ wrong.

' _But what is it that I'm not seeing?!'_

Celestine balled her hands into fists and gave them a glare. Both Anderson and Nihlus swore that the room turn colder.

"I have never, once, held secrets from you both," she said with a dangerously low voice, "and you know I hate being kept in the dark."

"Information is in a need to know basis-"

"Exactly! I need to know what the fuck is going on!" she slighted yelled at him.

Anderson sighed as he rubbed his neck, looking at the floor then at her. Her deep blue eyes creating a storm of emotions. It reminded him of a time when he went fishing and a storm rolled in. The beautiful sun was blocked by dark clouds and the ocean became dark just like her eyes were now.

"We're making a cover pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Anderson filled in.

Celestine was angry that they didn't trust her with information. Holding back information made others jumpy and things go wrong. She was surprised that so far, everything was going smoothly.

She stood there with her arms across her chest as she listened to Anderson and Nihlus. She was slightly surprised that it was a beacon that they were picking up. But not just any beacon, it was a Prothean beacon at that!

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here Cele," Nihlus said with a knowing look.

Celestine felt an unease in her stomach as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, Celestine. He's here to evaluate you," Anderson smiled at her.

"Evaluate me?" She huffed, "guess that explains why I always bump into him."

"Well you should know, the Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time-" Started Anderson.

Celestine raised her hand for him to stop.

"I know, I know," she sighed. She had heard this _many_ times, that she lost count.

Anderson shook his head at her impatience and rudeness to cut him off.

"That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres," Nihlus grinned at her.

Her eyes widen in complete surprise as she looked at Nihlus with her mouth open.

"I need to see your skills for myself, Celestine. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"B-But you already have seen my skills," she stuttered.

Nihlus cleared his throat to stop his laughter.

"Wait? What about Bryant?" She looked at Anderson.

"I put his name forward as well. Once this is over and he is done with his mission, we shall be working together. You both have skills the Council looks for in people," Nihlus smirked.

"Ni…" Celestine whispered in a holy shit manner.

Anderson cleared his throat to gain her attention, "to start, you will be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Nihlus and Anderson briefed her on more things as she asked more questions. She was shocked about the candidacy. She really wanted to prove to Nihlus what she could do. She was excited.

That was until Jeff called Anderson on the comm link, cutting Anderson's conversation.

"Captain! We've got a problem," he announced with a bit of fear in his voice.

Anderson looked up, "what's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!" he exclaimed.

Celestine once more became angry.

"Need to know basis," she sing songed angrily at Anderson as she stood behind him.

He turned his head a bit and gave her a sad look, "bring it up on screen."

What Celestine saw made her gasp in horror. Eden Prime was in ruins. Smoke coming from the background and there was a lot of shooting and people dying in front of the camera. An explosion was close to the person holding the camera and a woman in medium white and pink armor went to the camera her voice flooding into Celestine's ears as the cameraman was told to get down.

"ASH!" Shepard cried out at the screen.

Ashley was helping other people get to safety as the soldiers that they had were firing back at something that the camera couldn't focus on. The dirt exploded around them and one soldier announced that there were heavy casualties. He stopped talking when he turned to the rumble in the far distance.

Anderson froze as did Nihlus at the monstrosity that the camera tried to focus on. Celestine's blood ran cold. Every bone in her body shuttered.

"David…" she whispered.

Anderson turned to see her wide eyed at the screen as he told Joker to hold and reverse to see the imagine of the monster.

"Celestine," Anderson went to shake her, but she wouldn't move. She didn't hear him.

 _She heard that noise. She didn't know where. She just heard that noise. She ran from it, as it continued to make that roar. It chased her everywhere she turned and ran to._

 _A hand appeared from the shadows and stopped her. She turned her gaze at the cold eyes that mirrored hers. She struggled to pull away but it was futile. The shadow dragged her further within the darkness. She looked up in horror as the shadow pulled her in front of the monstrosity that chased her._

" _ **Resistance is futile!"**_

 _She screamed as something sharp went into her head._

" _I'm sorry, -…"_

 _She turned to the shadow that only mirrored her eyes._

" _-!"_

"Celestine!" shouted Nihlus as he shook her to respond.

She blinked rapidly. Her senses coming to her in full force as she looked around. Finally her eyes landed on green and registered that it was Nihlus talking to her. She pushed him away. Bringing a hand to her head, lifting her bangs and the other to her heart, trying to calm its erratic beat.

"Are you alright?" asked Anderson as he tried to touch her.

She backed away from his touch.

"I'm alright," she said with a nod. Taking a breath, she suddenly remembered the video. Her eyes went wide with fear, "I need to see Ashley!"

She ran out of the room as the two men called to her.

They followed her as she went down the stairs and into the lift to take her down. Anderson barking at Jenkins and Alenko to suit up and meet him in the cargo bay. Karin hearing the commotion waited for the elevator to come back up before she stepped in with Alenko, Jenkins, Anderson and Nihlus.

They came down to see Celestine grab her weapons in a blur and unlocking the Mako.

"You are not going in the Mako, Celestine!" Yelled Anderson.

Nihlus grabbed her wrist to stop her, successfully gaining her attention. Alenko and Jenkins just looked at her with concern once they went to their lockers to retrieve their gear.

"Celestine?" Asked Nihlus with concern as he held her at arm's length.

"I'm alright Ni. I'm alright. I just need to go down there to see if she is alright. Don't you want to know?" she asked with slight panic laced in her voice.

"Of course I want to know! But going down there the way you are, you will put not only yourself in danger but also the two men that are coming with you!" He lectured.

Celestine glared at him, "don't talk down to me! I know my training! I'm just worried for -"

"Celestine, Spirits, I know. She is my friend too. But going down there like this, won't solve the problem. Relax. Breathe. Ok?"

Nihlus let her go and took a step back as she nodded taking a breath. It was half assed but he understood the fear in her eyes.

Jeff announced that they were within the atmosphere of Eden Prime and they were approaching drop point one.

She raised her eyebrow as Nihlus checked his guns.

"Nihlus, you aren't coming with us?" asked Jenkins.

"I move faster on my own." He replied. He looked at Celestine as the cargo bay doors opened.

There was that feeling… She couldn't make anything of it. She looked at Nihlus and then at the sky as the Normandy descended towards the drop zone. Her eyes locked with his again.

They didn't need to speak for him to know that she wanted him to be careful. He nodded in her direction before he ran did a small run and jumped out the cargo bay.

The feeling of dread intensified as he jumped out the cargo bay. She wanted to reach out and tell him to stop. But it was too late. She only hoped that her feeling of dread was wrong. So very wrong.


	3. Ch2 - Eden Prime

Please check the update on my profile!

\- Much love, SerenityxGarrus

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Eden Prime**

David reminded Celestine what they were after as the next drop point came. The three ran and jumped just like Nihlus did. Her boots hit the ground as she squatted to lessen the impact on her legs. The sun hitting her back. She felt warmth as well as the feeling of something wrong intensifying.

Kaidan craned his neck slowly and shook his hands, ready with his pistol in hand as was Jenkins. She took a breath as she took out her assault rifle and made the first step towards her destination.

She had to remember to keep her breaths even. She had to be in control. Her fingers loosened and tightened on the handle of her rifle as she continued to look around. She placed a fist up, signaling Jenkins and Kaidan to stop. She turned with her head, a smile on her face.

"What are _those_?" asked a curious Kaidan.

"Gas Bags. Don't worry they're harmless," said Jenkins.

Celestine turned around as one came close to her. It stared at her with its two small eyes. She reached to pet it slightly as it nuzzled her. It was harmless. She remember seeing one a long time ago.

" _Those things stink!" shriek the woman beside her while her nose wrinkled in disgust._

 _Celestine laughed as one came close. She placed her hand on its face as it nuzzled her._

" _Don't be such a wimp Ash," Celestine laughed a bit harder as one approached her._

" _I cant help it! They smell weird."_

 _Ashley walked backwards as the thing kept coming to her. She didn't see behind her and she tripped and fell within the murky water._

" _Ugh!" she yelled as she was suddenly surrounded by the Gas Bags._

 _A deep chuckle came through the Gas Bags and a hand helped Ashley up._

" _Thanks Bryant," Ashley gagged._

 _He shook his head._

" _Come on you guys. Let's take a shower and go eat. I'm starving!" He gave them his devilish grin that made Celestine only shake her head._

Celestine shook her head as she remembered. A more innocent time. A time she wished to stay in forever.

Her eyes scanned the horizon. Her gut telling her danger was nearby.

"Come on. Let's keep moving."

She looked at the devastation. There were scorch marks from gunfire and a smell of burnt flesh. She turned her head towards the rocks at the edge of the small pond to see burnt corpses. Kaidan placed a hand on his mouth and turned away. His eyes shut, trying to erase the corpses from his mind.

Celestine narrowed her eyes as a cloud moved away giving way to something shiny, catching her eye. She went to it. A container. She opened it to find a mod for her shields. She stored it on her back pouch on her belt and continued going up. She gave a hand signal for them to stop as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Her eyes scanning for any movements. The rocks seemed to provide excellent cover for them but also for the enemy.

"This place got hit hard Captain. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up," reported Nihlus through her comm link.

Celestine exhaled softly as she heard his voice.

"Roger that."

She gave the signal to move. Jenkins went first and that's when she spotted the shimmer. She biotically threw Jenkins to a nearby rock as the drone decloaked and started shooting. Three more followed in its wake.

"Richard!" she yelled over the gunfire. "You alright?!" she opened her omni tool and popped out from her cover to use overload.

"Yeah! I'm great! Thanks for the save!" he yelled back as he raised his assault rifle and started to fire.

"Kaidan! Go left and I will go right! See if you can throw those fuckers against the trees!" she shouted.

"On it Captain!"

On three, they were in sync as she ran and fired shots at the same time as Kaidan. She used overload on the left as Kaidan threw it on the wall. Jenkins fired at the left and turned in time to see the one on the right being thrown to the trees. The one in the middle exploded as Celestine tried to hack it.

"Great job, let's keep moving," Celestine praised.

The two men nodded and continued going up. She spotted two more containers nearby. One had medigel which Kaidan took. She always trusted him to keep any spare medi gel around. The other, Jenkins grabbed the mod for his assault rifle. There was one for a sniper rifle and she took it. It was in mid condition. She turned it in her hands before pocketing it away knowing that she could fix it to make it something worth having.

They came at a three way fork.

"Richard you go left, Kaidan you go right and I will go in the middle."

They nodded as they split up.

"Found some medi gel, Kaidan," whispered Jenkins through the comm.

"Thanks. Give it to me later," Kaidan whispered back.

Celestine's heart wanted to burst out of her chest. She exhaled slowly as a way to keep her mind on track.

' _It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. We will all get through this.'_ She mused.

A noise made her stop and cover behind a tree. She closed her eyes to listen and it sounded like running. Then gunfire. Quickly, she ran forward and took cover behind another tree, poping her head out only to see Jenkins running without her command to help the woman who tripped and fell.

"Richard!" Celestine barked.

Jenkins cried out as he was shot multiple times as he tried to get the woman to the nearby rock. He fell on his back breathing heavily. He was losing blood fast.

' _Damn it! If I live through this, i'm never buying Elkoss Combine shit!'_ He thought as he groaned in pain.

The woman was shocked. She stared at Jenkins before rage grabbed a hold of her. She took out his pistol and shot the two drones quickly. That got the attention of the true enemy behind the attack on Eden Prime.

The two machines put a human on a spike. Then turned around at the commotion. They started to fire as Celestine saw the woman go behind the huge rock for cover, dragging Jenkins with her.

"Ash!" Celestine cried out in both relief and panic.

The said woman looked straight ahead as Celestine left her cover and broke into a daring run to the big rock in front of her.

"Celestine!" Ashley yelled back but in a commanding tone for her to stop.

"Celestine! Stop!" Kaidan called in the comm while running to get a better view to cover her.

"Thank the spirits you are alive!" Celestine said slightly breathless as she reached the rock.

She took two more breaths and looked ahead of her to see Kaidan taking cover behind a nearby tree.

She placed a finger to her ear piece, "Thank Kai! Maneuver delta!" she barked.

"On it Captain!"

Kaidan ran to the opposite side of the tree and charged his biotic barriers. Celestine nodded to Ashley and moved out of cover and began to fire, using Kaidan as the distraction to overload their shields. Kaidan used throw as he moved closer to the two machines and Ashley finished them off with multiple shots to the head.

"Rich!" Celestine ran to Jenkins once the fight was over as did Kaidan.

"Did… I… do… good…. C-C-Captain?" he gasped between breaths.

Celestine nodded, "you did amazing soldier. Rest. Everything will be alright."

She looked at Kaidan as he flushed Jenkins with medi-gel. He looked at her eyes and slowly shook his head. Her heart clenched painfully. This was not suppose to happen. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them back.

Jenkins nodded, "It… was…. an… h-honor to… serve… you…"

With that he took his last breath as blood came from the side of his lips. Celestine placed his hands together and closed his eyes. She bowed her head and gave a silent quick prayer.

Kaidan and Ashley looked down. They didn't know what to say.

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete," she spoke softly as she got up and looked at Kaidan.

His honey eyes saddened. Hurt. It made her angry. She disliked seeing Kaidan upset. But they had to continue. They had to stay focused.

"Stay focus Kaidan," Celestine said with more authority to her voice. "We have to finish this."

"Yeah…" he said softly while nodding.

He looked back at Jenkins, making him grip his pistol a little harder. They both turned to Ashley as she could only stare at Jenkins.

"Ashley…" Celestine said her name softly.

Ashley exhaled and looked up at her and suddenly was an embrace.

"I thought you died when I looked at the vid that the security team sent," Celestine whispered as she held Ashley tighter.

Ashley Madeline Williams. One hell of a soldier with a temper and a sharp tongue to match. She has a big family and is the oldest of her three sisters. Her eyes were the warmest hazel eyes, Celestine had ever seen. Her brown hair was tied up in its usual bun.

She still wore the medium white with pink armor known as Phoenix Armor. Celestine and Bryant gave her that armor for her birthday a few years back. She loved it and she hurriedly tried it on. She loved the feel and the way it moved with her. It was light and not heavy like most armor and she was able to move faster with it.

"Glad to see a friendly face," said Ashley.

Celestine pulled back at the harsh tone she carried. It made her be on guard as Celestine let her go and stood at full height and composed herself putting on her mask of indifference.

"What has happened _Cheif_?" she asked, as she looked around her surroundings then back at her.

"Are you wounded?" asked Kaidan as he retrieved the medi gel pack from Jenkins.

"No. I'm alright… thanks to your friend," answered Ashley softly in Kaidan's direction.

She turned to face Celestine.

"The others weren't so lucky," she said angrily.

"What others?" Celestine d frowned. "Where's your squad?"

Ashley glared at her, "they died when we doubled back to the beacon. It was an ambush and they died while I retreated…" she looked down balling her hands into fists. "I'm the only one left."

Celestine closed her eyes while casting her head down. It was too good to be true for this to go smoothly.

"Chief – Ash… i'm sorry about your squad. I know how you were all close..."

Celestine looked at Ashley with complete sympathy. Something Ashley hated to see. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and instead tried to focus on the mission.

"They held as along as they could before the Geth overwhelmed them," she said with a glared in the direction she came from.

"Wait a minute. Did you just mention the Geth?" Kaidan turned to Celestine in pure disbelief. "The Geth have not been seen outside the veil in nearly _200 years_?"

"Yeah, well, they are damn well and here now!" Ashley snapped.

"Chief. It's not his fault. I understand your rage better than anyone but right now, we have a mission." She tried to soothe.

"What's your mission?" asked Ashley as she looked between them.

"To get that beacon to the Normandy ASAP."

Ashley nodded, "mind if I have your rifle? The beacon is just at the far end of this trench," she pointed.

Celestine nodded and gave her the rifle and took out her sniper rifle.

"Let's move out. Chief, you take point since you know where the beacon is."

Ashley nodded and took point. Celestine went to the tool box to the side and grabbed two mods for a pistol and for her armor. She gave one last sad look in Jenkins direction before she followed Ashley.

Everywhere they turned, there were humans on spikes. And then they were engaged in another firefight with the Geth. After finding out that the beacon was not where Ashley said it would be and that Nihlus would be checking out the spaceport, the team went to what Ashley said was the science camp. They were shocked to see it in smoking ruins.

' _Resistance is futile...'_

Celestine took out her pistol and put her sniper rifle away as she turned to look at the spikes that descended down and a new life form stared at her...

" _He is a fine specimen… too bad he died a horrible death…"_

 _The shadowed figure next to her shrugged._

" _I like to think of it as it was reborn into something better."_

 _The shadowed figure turned to look at her._

 _She felt afraid. She shivered involuntarily as the figure approached her._

" _Don't be scared -. Everything will be alright. Come and see."_

 _A hand came in front her. She hesitantly took it and was lifted into the arms of the shadow figured. Her eyes turned back to the new specimen that looked like it had cables running around its body. Suddenly it grabbed her and she screamed._

"Celestine!" yelled Ashley as she shook her to wake up.

Celestine pushed her away with a shake of her head. She looked around, blinking rapidly to remember where she was when she noticed that she was inside one of the bunkers that the colonists had. Kaidan looked at her with concern as he grabbed the medi gel from the container.

"You alright?" Ashley asked with a sigh.

Celestine looked outside the window and saw the three husks dead.

"Yeah. Fine," said Celestine. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk out of the bunker.

"This is the second time this happens," said Kaidan as he approached her and made her stop to turn around to face him.

"I'm alright Kaidan," she said with a weak smile. "I will see Dr. Chakwas when this is done."

Kaidan only nodded, letting her go.

"This one seems locked," Ashley pointed.

"On it," said Kaidan as he opened his omni tool and began the program that would open the door to the bunker.

Celestine heard a gasp and some scuffle.

"Stop." She commanded as she approached the metallic shade blinds. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Oh! Thank goodness! I thought you were the Geth!" said a woman in panic.

The door slid open and the three walked in to see two scientists, one woman and one man, hiding in the corner of the bunker.

"Thank you for saving us," said the woman with red hair and sparkling green eyes.

They got some information as Ashley asked the two scientists about the beacon. After acquiring what information she could from the scientists, they re-locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be harmed and went on their way. They collected what they could from leftover containers and proceeded to continue toward the spaceport when suddenly a gunshot went off.

Celestine's entire being froze at the sound.

' _That shot wasn't normal…'_

She turned to look at Ashley and Kaidan also feeling a sense of dread. Suddenly her eyes widen.

' _Nihlus!'_

Celestine ran straight for the spaceport.

"Celestine!" yelled Ashley in a vain attempt to get her attention.

Kaidan and Ashley ran behind her and nearly bumped into her as she stopped running. Ashley and Kaidan looked at what had her eyes fixed on. They both gasped at the huge ship.

"Is that- Is that a ship?!" Ashley nearly screamed in horror.

"What is that?!" Kaidan asked horrified and in curiosity.

' _Resistance is futile...'_

It had whispered in her mind again. She lowered her head as her eyes narrowed on her enemies.

Husks plus some geth came at them. Kaidan and Ashley jumped in front of Celestine to protect her but she was alert. She jumped into the fray, shooting and tearing apart the geth and the husks that came her way with her biotics until there was no more.

She turned to a bunker, the same as the last as Ashley and Kaidan looked around for anything useful.

Three humans sought refuge inside the bunker. Ashley interrogated them until one said something that caught her interest. It was enough to threaten the man who acted as their leader. They gave her a new pistol and a powerful mod and permission to get anything inside their bunker which Kaidan went in to check. Besides a new armor and mods, there was nothing that would help them with the Geth. Celestine gave Kaidan the new pistol since he would use it better than her.

They left the three humans back inside the bunker and locked it with new modifications, giving them the code once the Alliance came with the all clear.

Celestine returned her eyes to the spaceport, this time trying not to listen to her heart as she scanned the area before she broke into a run. Ashley following close behind along with Kaidan.

"NIHLUS!" Celestine cried out as she reached the top of the spaceport. She slid to him grabbing his shoulders, "Nihlus! Wake up!" she shook him in desperation as Kaidan scanned him.

"Cele…"

Celestine looked at Kaidan as his voice was soft. The same with Jenkins. Her stormy eyes getting darker as she shook her head in pure disbelief.

"No." She began as her eyes turned to Nihlus' green ones. "No, no no, NO!" she screamed while grabbed his face. "You promised you would be careful!" she yelled at him.

"Please… please," she whispered into his ear canal as she hugged his neck. "Please tell me this a joke. A test. ANYTHING!"

When no response came she slowly pulled back. Lost in her own mind. Her mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

Ashley went to her and rubbed her back. Ashley knew of Nihlus and Celestine. She told her a while back. It hurt her to see her best friend in pain. Kaidan didn't know and thought that maybe they were friends. He pried the turian away from her as softly as he could from her holding his head on her lap.

Ashley heard a kick to a box and took out her gun towards the pile of boxes.

"Come out! Now!" Ashley commanded.

Kaidan took out his gun as well once he put the Spectre in a secure place.

A human came out of the shelves. Ashley did all the talking as Celestine was in her own world. Suddenly, she bolted up and took out her pistol as the human mentioned a name she hadn't heard in a long time. She went to him in a blur of blue and clutched his shirt while pointed the gun to his head.

"What did you say?" She hissed.

"Saren! Saren killed the other turian!" the human tried to get out of her hold.

"You must have him mistaken."

Her cold eyes scared him.

"Im telling the truth! I don't lie!" the man pleaded.

"No. But he does hide things," said Kaidan as he opened a box full of explosives that were separate from the other boxes that had clothes and things for the colony.

"You are the contact that they mentioned!" Ashley bit out angrily.

"I should shoot you for being a thief and a liar." Celestine said with malice.

"No one was going to miss them! Who would attack Eden Prime!" The man desperately made his case.

Celestine let him go harshly that he stumbled back and fell on his ass. He looked at her fearfully.

She didn't say anything else and let Ashley continue talking to him.

"Oh Ni…" she whispered as she kneeled to stroke his now, cold mandible.

A movement caught her attention and rage took over. Her biotics exploded violently out as her eyes changed from deep blue to pure white and she charged the geth that were on the ramp. Ashley and Kaidan came to assist her but she was a blur as she raced down the tram and shredded every geth that stood in her way.

It was over in a blink of an eye.

Ashley and Kaidan arrived with her as the tram train started to move to the other side of the spaceport.

She was still glowing as her rage wouldn't settle until she destroyed everything in her way. Ashley and Kaidan were very worried for her. When Ashley neared her, she was hot like the sun itself that made her flinch away from Celestine. She looked at Kaidan bewildered as he shrugged, not knowing what to say to that.

When they arrived at the spaceport, it only took five minutes to dispatch every geth and husk that came her way. Ashley and Kaidan disarmed the bombs that were left behind.

"Celestine!" Ashley cried out as she ran down the ramp to see Celestine gasping for air as she was on her hands and knees.

"You alright?" she asked as she helped Celestine stand.

She only nodded. Ashley sat her nearby a crate as she went to investigate around the perimeter. She found great mods, credits lying around and some gear that she put all into a light crate to carry around.

"Thanks Ash." said Celestine as she walked over to where Ashley was.

Ashley waved a hand in dismissal, "I know how you feel Cele…" she turned to fully look at Celestine. "I'm sorry about Nihlus…" she said softly.

Celestine could only sigh as she looked up at the sky. The sky was red as if it was bleeding. Fitting for the scene to the colony. The sky looked as how she felt.

"It wasn't doing that when they dug it up," commented Ashley, bringing Celestine to look at the beacon.

She blinked as she suddenly felt something calling to her. It sounded like a soft hum.

Kaidan inspected the beacon closely, getting lost in the intricate designs or symbols of the beacon when the beacon exploded in a green light trying to suck him in.

Ashley didn't see as she approached Celestine but she on the other hand, moved Ashley out of the way to get to Kaidan.

"Kaidan!" she called out running to him.

Kaidan tried so hard to get away from the force. She ran up and caught him. With her biotics she threw him out of the way. He rolled towards Ashley.

"Celestine!" he cried out as she looked at the predicament they were in.

Celestine looked at the beacon, a soft hum in ringing in her ear and she let go. The flare embraced her, lifting her off the ground. Singing soon followed.

"CELESTINE!" Kaidan got up and tried to run to her but Ashley's arm shot out to stop him.

"No! It's too dangerous!" she said as Kaidan tried to get to her.

Celestine saw what could only be described as a nightmare. It was too fast for her to register it before she was thrown and hit the floor. She hit her head from the impact as the beacon shattered and the light it had, died down until it wasn't glowing. The corners of her eyes darken until all she should see was darkness and only hear Kaidan with Ashley calling her name in desperation.


	4. Ch3 - The First Glimpse

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter.

A kind guest left a review on the story and I just wanted to address it before there are questions about that.

I know Shepard is a Commander but in my story Celestine has the rank of Captain. Someone else has the rank of Commander.

The story goes a little AU as a dear friend pointed out.

And there is a reason some of the companions are friends, way before the game starts. You will find that out as the story progresses.

\- Much love, SerenityxGarrus

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The First Glimpse**

 _She ran. Giggling. She heard that she was giggling. Water lapped at her bare feet as she ran through the sand and up a small sandy hill. Her giggling turned to hysterical laughter._

" _Gotcha!"_

 _They fell onto the sand, rolling down the hill laughing. Once they hit the water they separated. Still laughing, as they stared at the clear blue sky._

" _You are so fast!"_ _he said as their_ _laughter died down._

" _So are you!" she said_ _breathless_ _._

 _They turned to stare at each other. His eyes always captivated her._

" _What you wanna do next?" he asked._

 _Before she could answer, there was a loud shriek. A metallic shriek. The scene changed to a darker one. The sky was red, the beach was dried into a desert and the sand was not soft anymore but hard under her feet. She looked up only to see a laser come towards…_

" _-!"_

 _She reached out, unable to scream his name._

' _What is his name!? Why cant I remember his name?!' Her mind panicked._

 _It didn't matter what his name was as the laser went to him and he disintegrated right in front of her._

" _ **Resistance is futile!"**_ _it roared at her, as the beam went to her._

 _She screamed._

Celestine bolted awake.

"Doc! Shes awake!" said Kaidan with relief in his voice.

Celestine blinked rapidly trying to get her bearings. She flinched as cold hands touched her face. She slapped the hands away that wanted to touch her.

"It's alright Celestine. Everything is going to be alright," reassured Karin softly.

Celestine finally registered where she was. She felt stiff and smelled weird. She looked down to see what she was wearing and saw that she had on a grey tank top and the blue military pants with pockets to the side and no shoes. Her grey tank top was very dark, indicating that she was sweating. Hands went to hair and felt that it was tied back into a low ponytail.

"How long have I been out?" she croaked.

Her hand went to her throat grimacing at how dry it was. Kaidan brought her a cup of water as Karin scanned her with her omni tool for the twentieth time.

"For fifteen hours and a half. How are you feeling?"

Celestine smiled at Kaidan as she took the cup from his hand and raised the cup to her lips swallowing small sips. Relishing in the cool liquid as it poured down her throat.

"I feel like my head's about to explode," she said as she drank the remainder of the water, before giving the empty cup to Kaidan.

"Something happened down there with the beacon I think," mused Karin.

"It's my fault," confessed Kaidan as he turned to look at her with guilt. "I must have activated some kind of force field. If you haven't pushed me out the way, none of this would be happening."

Celestine turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Kaidan… There is no way you could have known," she reassured him softly with a shake of her head.

He smiled in gratitude, "thanks. But it doesn't make me feel any better about it."

"Well, we don't really know if that's what really set it off. Unfortunately we will never get to find out," Karin explained as she looked at her omni tool scans.

Celestine turned to look at her with narrowed eyes, "explain."

"We didn't retrieve the beacon, Cele. It was destroyed," Kaidan admitted with a rub to his neck.

Celestine groaned placing her head in her hands, "fuck!" she sore.

"It wasn't your fault Cele. Anderson will understand if you tell him," soothed Kaidan as he went to place a hand on her back.

"I'm noticing some unusual brain activity. Abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in eye movement…" Karin tapped her shoulder for Celestine too look at her and brought a light to her eyes looking at her pupils. "...Signs typically associated with intense dreaming," she finished and backed away from her. Karin began to type a few things into her omni tool.

Once done she looked at Celestine again.

"What did you see Celestine?" asked Karin with a raised brow in curiosity. Her eyes showing concern.

"I saw…" Celestine paused for a moment. Trying to recollect what she saw as she looked down at her hands. The dream playing in her mind and then what she saw in the beacon.

"I don't know what I saw…" she confessed as she reached out as if to grab hold of something or someone.

Karin grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I will add this to my report. I want you to come and see me if this happens again. It may- Oh Captain Anderson," Karian was cut short as doors to her medbay opened.

Anderson nodded in her direction, "how is our XO holding?"

"I say she is going to be fine."

Karin went to Anderson and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and asked to speak with Celestine herself. Kaidan dismissed himself as did Karin saying that she will be nearby. Once they were gone they stared at each other.

"Cele-"

"Don't," she raised her hand to stop him looking away as she did it.

"I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry," Anderson apologized softly.

A small sob broke out before she could stop it. She put a hand to her mouth to stop another sob that threatened to come out. Anderson stepped towards her and hugged her and that's when she broke. She clutched to him as she cried. Anderson offered words of comfort for the distraught captain as he petted her head.

Celestine cried for Jenkins, because he was her friend. He was good at his job and now the Normandy won't be the same without his sunny disposition. But most of all she cried painfully for the one turian that held her heart and in just a couple of hours managed to shatter it into a thousands pieces.

She wouldn't hear his voice anymore. Telling her that he missed her and that he couldn't wait to hang out with her. She won't see his smile or hear his laugh at her attempt at lame jokes. Those green eyes that always shined with love towards her, were now closed and never to open again. She won't feel his warmth as he embraced her and spinned her around at being excited to see her again.

Her sobs soon turned to hiccups. Anderson gave her a small cup of water. She drank it slowly as she was completely exhausted.

Anderson felt bad for her. He didn't know what to do for her.

"Where is Ash?" she asked once she settled down a bit.

"I requested her to transfer to the Normandy."

Celestine nodded, "good. She's an outstanding soldier. You won't regret it."

"Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you. That's why I added her in," said Anderson as he took the cup and refilled it.

"You said you wanted to speak to me in private?" Celestine remind him as he handed her the refilled cup. The water swirling around inside the cup softly adding ringlets so the edges.

' _Water lapped at her bare feet as she ran through the sand and up a small sandy hill.'_

She shook her head and drank a sip of water, trying to forget the dream.

Anderson sighed, "I won't lie to you Celestine. Things look bad."

Celestine nodded. Already knowing the shit storm that was going to start soon.

"Nihlus is dead, the beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The Council is going to want answers."

Celestine got up from her seat and threw her cup at the wall. The water splashing onto the wall.

"The Council can kiss my _caramel_ ass," she hissed at Anderson. "I didn't do shit wrong. I won't let them blame me for the beacon!" she finished with a glared at Anderson.

He turned away from her. He watched as the liquid fell down to the floor.

"I will stand behind you and your report Celestine. You're a damn hero in my books."

He turned to face her again.

"But that's not why i'm here."

He stopped to notice her hands balled into fists. Her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She shut her eyes tight as she turned away from him. Dreading the name that he knew would spill from his lips.

"It's Saren."

"HE SAVED MY LIFE!" she yelled.

Her declaration was heard even outside the medbay. The few of the crew who were within earshot looked at the medbay doors and windows, wide eyed.

"I know Celestine. Calm down," Anderson tried to reason.

Celestine was at this point heaving. Trying to get air in her lungs.

"Saren is a Spectre! One of the best! A living legend!" she continued to yell.

"But if he is working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue!" he yelled back.

They stood, glaring at each other.

"You would believe some farmer's reports?" she challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you know he is not lying?" Anderson rebutted.

Anderson knew it was a moot point to convince her. Especially without any evidence.

He heaved a sigh, "Saren is dangerous Celestine. A rogue Spectre is trouble," he looked at her with a tilt of his head, "and he hates humans."

"Are you out of your mind?!" she looked at him with disbelief. "If he hated humans, he would have left me to _die_!"

"You are a different case! You were a child!"

"A _human_ child! If he hates humans, child or no, he would have left me there to rot! Hell, he even helped the _civilians_ escape from that hell hole! _Human civilians_!" she gestured with her hands as if she was in front of the said scene that happened years ago.

Anderson shook his head, "I was there Celestine. I helped him with that mission."

"So?"

"He hates humans because he believes we are growing too fast, taking over the galaxy."

"A lot of aliens think that way," she said in a matter-o-fact way.

"But Saren has allied himself with the geth," said Anderson. He went to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon."

She took a step back hitting the medical bed. She sat down on it as his words sank into her brain to process the information.

"Celestine. It is vital that I know. Within that beacon… Was there something that you saw that Saren could have wanted?" Anderson asked hopeful.

Celestine shook her head. Placing a hand to her face.

"I just… I don't know what I saw… Was it death? Destruction? I don't know? I cant make sense of it…"

Anderson looked at her with concern. She looked afraid and fragile. He felt guilty for bringing her on this mission. Who knew what was in that beacon and he cursed Kaidan for his clumsiness.

Anderson sighed and told her that they had to tell the Council of the new development. At the mention of Donnel Udina she scrunched her nose. Anderson chuckled softly at her dislike of the Human Ambassador. He added that he was worried of what was in that beacon, for now Saren had it. He added more insults to the turian adding that humans were a blight on the galaxy. That the attack on Eden Prime was an act of war. He even went as far to say that Saren wouldn't stop until he wiped the human race from the face of the galaxy.

Celestine sighed deeply. This was too much and her heart refused to believe that the turian, the man who saved her and made sure she was alright for two years before reuniting with her family, would be the boogeyman Anderson made him out to be.

"If what you say is true… then I will find some way to take him down," she said to him.

He shook his head and went on and on about how he was a Spectre and everything he touches was classified. That he had the Council on his side and he could do anything at the moment that he wants. He is the best they have and no matter what they said, it wouldn't compare to the years the Council has known him and for his excellent records.

"That's why we need the Council on our side," he commented as he began to pace.

"If we prove that Saren has gone…" she swallowed hard. Preparing herself for the word that she never wanted to associate Saren with, "rouge… then the Council will revoke his Spectre status."

Anderson said he would contact the Ambassador and that in the meantime she go up to the bridge and see Jeff and to tell him to bring them into dock at the Citadel. He left her alone to gather her thoughts.

She deflated and slouched as she tried to process everything. She was inside the medbay for three minutes more before the door opened and Karin walked in. She scanned her again, gave her a relaxant and scolded her for the thrown water on her wall. Celestine apologized as she put on her boots and exited the medbay.

"Cele!"

She turned to her nickname.

"Ash!"

Celestine went to Ashley and embraced her. They chatted for a bit. Each offering words of comfort to the other and Kaidan jumped into the conversation. They left Nihlus out of it. Ashley nudged Kaidan on the ribs when he wanted to say something about Nihlus but at seeing her face fall at the mention of his name, Ashley made sure that Kaidan kept his mouth shut. Celestine promised Ashley that they would eat at the Citadel to show her around since it was her first time. It was her treat.

"I will hold you to that," Ashley sing songed.

"Since when do I break my promises?" Celestine said with a wink and turned around, walking away from them.

She passed a few people, offering condolences and hugging others who were mourning for Jenkins. That went on until she reached the cockpit where Joker was typing like crazy.

"Hey Je – Joker," she greeted softly as she sat down on the co-pilot seat.

"Hey," he greeted back.

He turned his head to look at her. Sadness in those emerald gems. She hated seeing him upset.

"I'm sorry…" Jeff said after a moment of silence.

"I know Joker… I miss him very much…" she whispered brokenly as she turned to the console in front of her and started to help Jeff.

Jeff only nodded and smiled at her gratefully for helping out. They worked in companionable silence until Citadel Command needed verification for docking the ship.

Ashley came the cockpit along with Kaidan to check out the view. Ashley teased Jeff about the massive ship known as the Destiny Ascension. He replied that they needed firepower too. Celestine shook her head while laughing softly and helped Jeff dock the Normandy onto docking bay 422.


	5. Ch4 - The Council - Part 1

**Chapter Four:The Council Part One**

Celestine, Kaidan and Ashley suited up after Anderson called them to the airlock. They left the ship after the decontamination process finished and the airlock opened. At the end of the hall was a turian C-Sec officer who saluted them as they approached.

"He is in the cargo bay… please be careful," Anderson told the C-Sec officer.

"Thank you for bringing him back. Not many would have even bothered," the turian said softly with a nod of gratitude.

Anderson's hand went to the turian's shoulder and gave a sympathetic nod before he beckoned to the three humans to follow him.

Celestine walked past the C-Sec officer. A feeling of pain entered her heart as they passed each other. She paused in her step as she felt eyes on her. She turned around slightly, only to see the turian staring at her. Once he was caught, he cleared his throat and ordered the C-Sec officers that accompanied him, to get their Spectre off the ship and make preparations for the memorial.

Celestine continue to stare at the turian's back until a voice of reason told her to move. She turned around, shaking her head and walked faster to catch up with the others.

"So, what do you think Udina is going to say this time?" Kaidan tried to lighten the mood as they filed into the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, Celestine looked at Ashley as her face was in pure awe of the Citadel. Her eyes looked at the reflection, seeing Anderson watching Ashley as well.

"That we fucked everything up and it's my fault," huffed Celestine. "Everything's my fault in his eyes."

Kaidan's face fell slightly at hearing her coarse voice.

"They could really change the music in these," commented Ashley as she looked up.

"It falls on deaf ears every time," Anderson added as he looked at Celestine with a smile.

"And make it faster," Celestine growled.

Anderson chuckled, making Kaidan and Ashley chuckle with him. Celestine sighed tiredly, turning her back to them. She wasn't in the mood to joke. Her mind playing tricks as her reflection showed a shadow. She touched the glass, wondering what it was. It came and went.

' _Why couldn't I remember your name?'_

She frowned as she tried to concentrate on the images but it wouldn't come.

' _It felt so real...'_

The elevator doors finally opened and they all stepped out. Anderson was cleared to proceed to the elevator in front of them that would take them to the Presidium.

"You're going to love it Williams! Best place to be," Kaidan grinned.

"Cant wait to go on my date," Ashley returned his grin.

Celestine snorted a giggle, "she's going to clean me out before the beginning of our food."

Ashley waved her hand in dismissal, "You started it! No one told you to spoil me."

Celestine gave her an incredulous look, "I spoiled you?! If anything, you made Bryant your bitch. I'm just filling in for him… ah fuck," she cursed as realization hit her.

Ashley smirked at that.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Kaidan.

Ashley's honey eyes gave that sparkle that Celestine knew all too well. Celestine smirked at the look. She looked away trying to remember the last thing he had sent her via email.

"I think he said -" Celestine had a finger under her chin. Trying to really remember although she knew what she was going to say next would make Ashley angry but it was worth it. "I think he said he was on a mission and that he misses Ash very much."

Ashley punched Celestine on her arm playfully.

"Ow!" Celestine yelped followed by laughter as she rubbed her arm, winking in Ashley's direction.

"That's not funny!" Ashley scowled at her.

Kaidan held in a laugh, coughing as he stepped into the elevator to take them to the presidium.

The elevator ride was quiet. Thoughts swimming in her mind. Whispers in her ear. Celestine balled her hands. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. The quiet echoed truths. But she didn't know them. Storm clouds brewing the distance of her mind. Heart pure of pain. What pain? What truth?

' _Who are you?'_

The elevator stopped at it's destination. She was the first to quickly step out. Noise around her made her release her breath. She was never fond of closed spaces. She looked around, always in awe when she came home.

' _Home.'_

She smiled at that.

They arrived at Ambassador Udina's office and as the doors opened they walked in on an argument.

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!" Udina barked.

Celestine only squared her shoulders and walked in with her head held high as Ashley and Kaidan went to the balcony.

The salarian councilor shook his head, "the turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, _ambassador_."

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse," added the asari councilor soothingly.

Celestine rolled her eyes. She wanted to just leave. This was pointless. They were pointless. Her heart refused to acknowledge that Saren was a bad guy. But something in her gut told her that she was wrong and they were right.

" _You always listen to your heart Geai Bleu," his sky blue eyes looked at her with sympathy. "When are you going to learn to trust your gut? Sometimes, following the heart can lead to many regrets." He shook his head. Golden strands falling over his nose. "Trust me. I should know that feeling," he smirked. That smirk that always made her smile._

Celestine shook the memory from her mind. A smile already forming.

"This is all your fault!" Udina rounded on her with a snarl.

Celestine took a step forward. Her smile no longer in place. Her eyes darkened. A promise of pain if he wasn't careful with his words.

"Watch who you accuse, _ambassador_ ," she challenged in a low dangerous tone.

"I am an Ambassador! You don't get to make threats!" he fumed at her.

"Ambassador. I would very well _recommend_ that you calm down," Anderson advised as he placed a hand on Celestine's shoulder, ready to hold her back.

Udina only huffed. Adjusting his attire.

"I assume your mission reports are accurate?" Udina asked once he calmed down a fraction.

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience," Anderson took over the conversation.

Udina folded his arms and continued with briefing them about what is going on in politics. The Council was upset with the reports. Saren being their best top agent, didn't appreciate being accused of treason. She smiled at that. She knew this was going to be difficult but she will tear Anderson and Udina a new one if they were wrong about the turian who saved her life all those years ago.

 _The last thing she remembered was screaming to the top of her lungs as something heavy smashed her leg. She couldn't get out. She called for help but the fire was roaring and she was losing precious air. She collapsed as her world turned dark._

" _I got you…"_

 _Was the last thing she heard as darkness embraced her._

 _She bolted up and coughed, gasping for air. She tried to scream as she felt that she was being restrained by multiple hands._

" _It's alright. You're safe."_

' _That voice!' Her mind yelled in relief._

 _She looked up to find piercing blue eyes looking at her as she stop fighting._

" _These are friends of mine," he gestured to the two humans and another turian who looked very young. The humans… not so much._

" _Did everyone make it out?" she squeaked._

 _The turian nodded. His mandles fluttered open. Showing his razor sharp teeth. She reached out and tugged the mandle. The turian froze. He watched as she wasn't afraid but merely curious. A deep rumble coming from his chest._

" _Are you part cat?" she asked him without realizing her question._

" _A what?"_

" _A cat? You just purred," she said matter-of factly. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _The two humans laughed. The turian attending to her, glared at them._

" _A cat is a feline mammal back on earth. The rumble must have sound like a cat," the woman explained as she looked at the child in his arms._

" _No. I'm not erm, part cat."_

 _She nodded as she let go of his face and turned to the turian with piercing green eyes. He came to her as the other turian walked away._

" _What's your name?" he asked softly as he placed a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. His gloved talons softly tracing her jaw._

 _The girl scratched her head as she tried to remember. Not minding the small comforting way he was stroking her cheek._

" _Do you have a last name?"_

" _I-" she grimaced. "I cant remember…"_

 _Suddenly her eyes became wet._

" _Don't cry sweetheart. It will come to you," said the woman as she approached her and gently wiped away her tears with her knuckle._

" _What's your name?" she whispered followed by a hiccup._

" _I'm Kahlee Sanders," the woman introduced._

 _Celestine could only stare at her hair. It was a pretty gold color._

" _And the man behind me is David Anderson."_

 _Anderson only waved with a friendly smile._

" _I'm Nihlus Kryik," the young turian introduced with a small flutter of his mandibles to show a_ _grin._

 _Celestine hummed as she turned her head to find the other turian._

" _And that's Saren Arterius," pointed Nihlus behind her as the said turian was busy finding something._

 _She smiled. Her heart still heavy. Tears still wanting to spill._

" _Here. To help you remember," said Saren as he came back with a stuffed turian._

 _She looked at the stuffed toy and slowly went to reach it. Keeping her eyes on it as she grabbed it. She turned it in her hands. A smile as she hugged it. After a few moments of hugging her new toy she attempted to get up but yelped in pain._

" _You got hurt inside the refinery. You cant move for a while," soothe Saren as fresh tears brimmed her eyes._

 _She nodded with a yawn. Eyes because heavy as the exhausting hit her full force._

" _Sleep,_ _parvulum_ _._ _Don't_ _worry. I will be here when you wake up," said Saren softly as he sat with her between his legs. Her back on his chest._

 _She smiled as she finally felt safe. His soft rumble made her fall instantly asleep clutching the turian stuffed toy to her chest._

She still had that toy. It meant everything to her growing up. She was shaken from her reverie at hearing Ashley's voice.

"And that's why I hate politicians," Ashley grunted with a shake of her head in annoyance.

"They aren't all bad," chimed in Kaidan. "You alright Cele?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" Celestine asked as a hand went to her head, trying to recollect the last thing the ambassador had said.

"We have to go see the Council at the tower," replied Ashley.

Celestine nodded and squeezed Kaidan's hand in a show that she was alright. She looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Kai."

Kaidan nodded as he let go of her hand and waited for her to lead them.

"Celestine?"

"I'm alright Ash. Just… thinking."

Celestine knew that worried voice. She just didn't know what to do or feel. How to cope with so many conflicting emotions.

"No Celestine… look."

She pointed at Celestine.

Celestine looked at her hands and she was glowing. Her biotics were intensifying because of her conflicting emotions.

"You need to relax your emotions, Celestine," advised Kaidan.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Kaidan sighed softly as she opened her eyes. He knew the face she put on. It was the only way to help her cope with her biotics. The face of a fierce warrior. A strong, cold woman. The mask of Captain Shepard. He disliked it.

They were greeted by an asari who worked as a secretary for the embassy. Knowing who arrives is part of her job. They were told to talk to Avina, the computer VI to help them find their way around. Celestine thought that Avina sounded more like a body wash brand, than a name for a virtual intelligence. After speaking to the VI, Kaidan suggested to use a skycar to get to the tower. Shepard shook her head and continued down past the bridge to her left and down the ramp that lead to the tower.

"It really is beautiful. Cant wait to eat. What kind of food do they have?" Ashley asked as she stepped into the tower's elevator.

"Have you ever been to an expensive ass restaurant?" questioned Kaidan as he had an amused smiled as Ashley looked up, trying to see how far they had to go up, once the elevator moved.

Ashley nodded, "yeah."

"That's pretty much what you would find in the Presidium."

Ashley grimaced, "do they have a Starbucks or a Dunkin donuts?"

Celestine laughed out loud at that.

"Yes. They have both. It's a bit overpriced though," said Kaidan as he laughed along with Celestine.

"Where are the less expensive places?" Ashley frowned.

"Down in the wards. But I don't mind having to catch up over expensive coffee or expensive food. Live a little Ash," reaffirmed Celestine with a smile as the elevator doors opened.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them."

Celestine and her two friends got off the elevator to hear an intense discussion.

"Stall the Council?" the turian with blue markings and dark plates gave the other turian an incredulous look. "Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

The darker turian turned around.

"Executor! Wait! Just- hear me out! Ugh!" the lighter turian sighed in frustration.

His eyes finally landed on the three humans approaching him.

Celestine gave wide berth to the turian who walked away. She shook her head and turned to the one still standing there.

"Captain Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I am, or _was_ , the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren," Garrus introduced himself.

Celestine could only stare at him. A million things running through her mind but the only thing that had her full attention was the feeling of pain coming to her in full force now. His eyes. Cold and light. Full of frustration and anger. Helplessness. But also warm and bright. Comfort.

Garrus felt unnerved by her gaze as she studied him.

' _Her eyes are the same color as Palaven's night sky.'_

He shook his head.

' _Where had that come from?'_

Celestine finally extended her hand at him.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted as he took her hand hesitantly.

They stared at each other, shaking hands. Unable to look away. Each wondering, questions swimming, dying to answer them.

Kaidan cleared his throat followed by a groan as Ashley elbowed him in the ribs.

Garrus and Celestine stopped shaking hands, both letting go and taking a step back. Checking the other out. There was something about him that Celestine couldn't put her finger on.

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down," observed Ashley as a way to get going.

"I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way," Garrus responded as he crossed his arms.

Celestine had to take a deep breath. ' _It's not true!'_ She wanted to tell the turian.

"But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I cant find any hard evidence," he shook his head in disappointment.

Celestine snorted, "well. You would get along with Anderson nicely," she replied curtly as she remembered the same things Anderson told her.

Garrus looked at her confused by her curt reply, "ah. Captain Anderson is up ahead," he motioned with his head in the direction up the stairs.

"I think the Council's waiting for us, Celestine," Kaidan muttered softly.

Celestine nodded. Ashley and Kaidan went ahead of her as she followed him but not before she looked back at the turian who was also watching her. She turned around and up the stairs when she heard his whisper;

"Good luck Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

She was in deep thought as she heard Kaidan speak about the turian.

"I kinda feel bad for him," Kaidan sympathized.

"I know what that feels like. Being told to step aside even though you know the truth," Ashley commented.

Celestine stared at her in pure surprise. Even Ashley was surprised.

"What? Why are you guys looking at each other like that?" questioned Kaidan.

"Well i'm not all the way xenophobic, Celestine," Ashley scowled.

"I'm not saying you were or weren't. I'm surprised is all." Celestine noted.

"You're xenophobic?" Kaidan now was surprised.

"It's a long story," Ashley sighed in annoyance as her fingers massaged the bridge of her nose. She already hated where this was going.

"Long story my ass," Celestine proclaimed.

Ashley glared at her, "don't start," she warned.

"What happened?" asked Kaidan as he stepped between the two women.

"Her grandfather happened," was all Celestine said as they reached the top of the stairs where they were greeted by Anderson.

"About time you showed up! The hearing's already started. Come on." he said impatiently.

Celestine rolled her eyes at him as he lead them to the top of the stairs where there was a long bridge with a console at the end of the bridge. The Council, fittingly, were above on a stage looking down at them from their podiums. Politicians were on the top floors chattering in hushed whispers as they heard the hearing. Below them was a nice windowed ceiling with more of those pink trees and grass with rocks. Like a greenhouse of sorts. Behind the council were nice decorated windows.

Celestine however wasn't enjoying the scenery as beside the Council, in a hologram was the turian who, because of him, she was alive and well. Because of him, she became what she is today. Because of him, she and Nihlus were close because he brought Nihlus into her life. And now here she was, watching him being put on trial. An unfair trial.

She heard what Udina added as "evidence." She shook her head and muttered to herself, until he mentioned the dock worker's report. She wanted to laugh out loud at the salarian's response to that. It was the same that she gave Anderson.

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And my god-son," Saren hissed.

Celestine felt small at that. His pain in his voice was very clear. He just lost a family member…this was very unfair.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderson declared with a glare.

Celestine turned sharply at Anderson. She wanted to throw him around until he saw reason! She looked at Saren's hologram as he looked at Anderson with his own glare.

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me."

His eyes finally fell no her and in that moment, she wished she was swallowed by a black hole. Anything to see the pain in his eyes at seeing her with those who were against him, gone.

He didn't say anything to her. He just kept her gaze. He wanted to burn her face into his memory. It had been years since he last seen her. He only heard about her through Nihlus' mail.

"The mission on Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon was if you were there!" Kaidan stepped forth. He was unnerved at how they stared at each other.

Saren looked at Kaidan in annoyance.

"With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was, unimpressed."

That suddenly struck a nerve in Celestine. She stepped forward.

"Unimpressed?!" She shouted at him.

Saren looked taken aback.

"Your god-son died on Eden Prime and you are unimpressed!?"

Suddenly Saren glared at her.

"Of course," he spat. "What can you expect from a human?"

Celestine flinched at his words.

"Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" She shouted, surprising Saren.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" he growled.

Her eyes narrowed. Her biotics flaring. White specks were in her pupils swirling around.

She wasn't paying attention after that. He said things that only confirmed Anderson's declarations. Things he said cut her deep in her heart. Suddenly it went back to what her brother told her about her heart.

' _You were right…'_

Saren responded back to everything without breaking eye contact with her. His own anger mirrored hers. He felt betrayed. Hurt.

"I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation," the turian councilor countered.

"You know what Councilor? You're absolutely right. I want evidence and I will find it! And once I do Saren Arterius, there is nothing anyone can do to stop me from taking you down," Celestine declared.

"Is that a threat?" Saren growled.

Celestine took a step forward, "it's a fucking promise. Because you know I don't make threats."

A few more seconds passed as the council looked between the two. Both tense and on the verge to argue further.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied," the asari councilor declared.

"I'm glad to see justice was served," Saren sneered.

He looked at Celestine one last time before his hologram disappeared. Udina was shaking in rage as the Council left their podiums.

"Why does everything go bad when you are involved!" Udina tried not to snap at her but it was getting hard to do.

"You always blame her when it's not her fault Donnel and I'm getting sick and tired of it," Anderson snapped.

"She isn't the only one. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives," Udina added after he calmed down a bit.

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race," Anderson said as he looked straight at Celestine to gauge her reaction. "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe," he added carefully.

"Tell me about this history between you and Saren," Celestine inquired after she gathered herself together.

Anderson started to fidget under her intense gaze, "I worked with him on a mission a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad." He paused for a moment before continuing, "we shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. And he has to be stopped."

"If that's the case, then what's our next step?" stepped in Ashley.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find someway to expose him," Udina cut in.

"Well, what about, what was his name? Garrus? that C-Sec investigator?" questioned Ashley.

"You keep surprising me Ash."

Ashley ignored Celestine's observation, "he was asking for more time for his report. Maybe we should talk to him."

"Any idea where we could find him?" asked Kaidan as he looked at the ambassador for answers.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin," Udina stated.

"Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser," Anderson objected.

Celestine groaned. She heard of him and from the rumors he was an asshole and a complete ass grabbing jackass.

"You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up," Udina bit out angrily. "Shepard will handle this," he said as he looked at her.

Celestine had to really reel in her anger. She was just about ready to just punch him, "you cant just cut him out of the investigation."

"It's alright Celestine. He has a point," Anderson soothed her.

"I have to take care of business. Meet me in my office later Anderson," Udina left at that.

Anderson told her a bit about Harkin and where she could find him but he also directed her to an agent that worked for the Shadow Broker. She was intrigued by that piece of information. She asked once more about the history between him and Saren and he responded vaguely much to her disappointment. She asked about the Spectres and he answered what he knew.

"Spectre's aren't made. They are born."

She liked that. It made her smile and stand proudly. Nihlus saw in her that she was born to be a Spectre as well as her brother. Suddenly she wanted to make Nihlus' last wish come true. She wanted to make Anderson and her parents proud of her. Her eyes were determined at helping humanity be something bigger.

' _Yes… I will make all of you proud.'_

* * *

Translations:

 _Geai Bleu. → Blue Jay. (In french)_

 _Parvulum. → Little One. (In Classic Latin)_


	6. Ch5 - Clues

**Chapter Five: Clues**

Garrus was sitting at a cafe in the Presidium, drinking his daily dextro amino chocolate. He sighed into his cup and began to drink it. He was upset that his boss, Executor Pallin, cut him off of the investigation. He knew he had leads but apparently stalling The Council was as far as he would cross the line. He scuffed. _The Council_. How he detest their views in everything. Everything had to be diplomatic. Politic. By the fucking book. Which brought him to a halt at every turn in _every_ investigation.

He slammed his ceramic cup onto the table, scaring nearby customers that stopped chatting to look at him. He didn't even turn to address them to apologize. Today, was not his day.

He felt a presence next to him. He didn't have to turn to see who it was. He recognized him before he even approached him.

"Don't take it too hard," said Chellick with a pat on Garrus' back as he sat next to his friend.

"How am I supposed to take it, Chellick? Pallin cut me out of the investigation! I don't think the humans at Eden Prime make up an incident like that!" exasperated Garrus.

"Look, these humans have been trying to find someway to bring us down. They can't go to war with us, so why wouldn't they continue through diplomatic means? Saren is the best we got and they are just looking for a way to make us look bad," Chellick explained matter-o-factly.

Garrus shook his head in disbelief, "how can you say that? I know for a fact Saren is up to something bad! As humans call it _it's a gut feeling_!" he countered. His subharmonics made an a sound of annoyance.

"You have been hanging around officer Sterling for too long," grumbled Chellick as he slowly got up and walked away.

Garrus shook his head, "my kind are ignorant sometimes," he sighed.

His omni tool began to beep. He wasn't ready to go back to his desk and file paperwork. His omni tool continued to flash repeatedly. He reluctantly opened the message and in big letters read;

 _ **CODE YELLOW**_

Garrus drank the rest of his now warm chocolate, put five credits worth of tips and ran to the elevator for The Lower Wards. The _only_ place with a code yellow was at the clinic in that part of the wards which meant Dr. Michel was in trouble. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to go down. He pressed the down button multiple times.

"Cant this thing go any _faster_!" he yelled as he punched the button. That made the elevator go a bit faster. His mandibles fluttered in a smirk.

"Aggression always works."

0-0-0-0

It took him fifteen minutes to arrive at the clinic.

' _I am so going to file a complaint about these stupid slow elevators!'_

He pulled his pistol out and checked if the heating sink was in low to fire. He slowly approached the door when he saw that the button was red.

"Shit."

He walked a little ways to the right, next to a Keeper that was busy with whatever it was they were busy with. He crouched down and carefully but quickly opened the vent that was big enough for him to enter.

"Ugh! I hate this." he muttered as he used his legs to push himself forward to get to the clinic.

He was finally able to enter the dim, overly sterile, and small clinic. Her side of the vent was not closed so he was easily able to get out without being detected.

He crouched and kept to the wall, with his pistol in hand. He reached the slope of the wall in which it divided the room. He slowly looked up, only to see that their backs were exposed to him as they threatened Dr. Michel.

 _'Alright, Vakarian. Dont mess this up.'_ he mused in his head as he flexed his fingers that gripped his gun.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

Garrus inwardly flinch at her terrified voice.

 _'Sorry Chloe. Just hang on a bit.'_

"That was smart doc. Now if Garrus comes around _**you**_ stay smart."

Garrus had to hold back a growl. If he a credit chit for all the times he has heard that phrase, he would be one very rich turian. He rounded the corner and held his breath as he counted to three.

' _One.'_

"Now keep your mouth-"

' _Two.'_

"-shut or we will..."

' _Three.'_

Before he could come out of hiding and shoot the bastards, he heard scuffling and turned his head slightly to see Dr. Michel held by the neck by the interrogator. But instead of pointing the gun at her, he was aiming it at...

"WHO ARE YOU!" yelled the interrogator.

"Let her go," said a voice. So calm yet... oddly intimidating.

Garrus took the moment of pause to come out of hiding and placed a precise shot at the man who held Chloe, between the eyes. Dr. Michel screamed and ran to Garrus as soon as she registered it was him.

He immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him while still pointing his gun at the other men.

What he didn't expect was for the firefight that ensued. Garrus ducked to the nearest cover. He dragged Chloe beside him. She immediately placed her head between her knees in fright.

He took a peek to get out of cover to help when his ice blue eyes spotted a dark blue mass, who was accompanied by two other humans.

' _Wait. I know them.'_

Once the last of them was shot down, he emerged from his hiding spot, ready to finish the man who was grunting in pain. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly back as she neared the man that was still alive and pointed a gun to his head.

"P – Please don't shoot me!" he sputtered terrified.

"Why should I let you live? You didn't care about taking another life," she challenged.

"I have a family! I need to feed them... please have mercy."

She crouched in front of him, "you better find a new line of work. If I ever catch you doing this again, I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

She applied medi gel to the wound on his knee and helped him up.

"I will be watching you. Don't disappoint me."

The man nodded quickly as he limped out of the clinic as fast as his leg would allow him.

Garrus was instantly angry as he watched the waste of life walk away. Once he was gone Garrus rounded on her.

"What the hell! You are just going to let him go?!" he snapped as he went up to her face.

He froze midway once his eyes registered the same midnight blue eyes looking at him with indifference.

"Would you have me kill him then? Would that _satisfy_ you?" she countered with her voice carefully controlled.

' _Would that satisfy you?'_ something about that sentence sent shivers up his back. And not in a good way either.

He shook his head to alleviate the cold that entered his bloodstream before he answered her.

"No," he looked at his surroundings. The men who didn't back down were tainting the pristine floor with their blood. His eyes went back to meeting hers. "But you have great timing!" he fluttered his mandibles into a smirk, "I had a clear shot at that bastard."

However, Garrus was unprepared for the force in which she came to him, slamming him against the wall and pulled his tunic to be at eye level with her.

"Did you even think before you reacted?! You could have shot and killed her," she hissed.

Garrus' eyes widen at that. Where was his mind? Why didn't he think of her safety? He felt like an idiot. A rookie mistake.

She huffed, letting him go. She turned around, arms crossed as she waited for him to think about his mistake. Her squad mates just looked at each other while holstering their weapons.

"There wasn't time to react I- I just..." he sputtered as he turned his head to look at the doctor. "Dr. Michel are you hurt?" his subharmonics trilling with concern.

The doctor sighed in relief, "no, I'm alright. Thank you. All of you."

Celestine sighed in slight relief. Her eyes scanned the doctor. She didn't see any blood. Only distress.

"I know that you are scared," she began as she approached the doctor and took her hands in hers. She gave it a light squeeze, hoping that would comfort her, "but I promise, no one will know what you told me here today. I promise to keep you safe."

Garrus marveled at how she was able to make the doctor relax. She was shaking like a leaf just a few seconds ago. Usually when he would use the same tactic, the victim still wouldn't speak.

The doctor nodded and took a deep breath. She let go of Celestine's hands and started to pace.

"Those were Fists men. They came here to shut me up from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

Celestine raised a perfectly arched brow, "what quarian?" she inquired.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" the doctor asked in equal curiosity.

"My name is Celestine Shepard, Alliance Navy," she introduced with a nod.

The doctor smiled and pointed to herself, "Dr. Chloe Michel."

"Dr. Michel, would you tell me about this Quarian?" Celestine asked kindly.

Chloe's hands started fidgeting. A clear sign that she was still scared.

"A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office. She had been shot but wouldn't tell me who did it, even after I asked for medical reasons and to record it," she sighed. "I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker," she grimaced.

"Why did the Quarian want to get in contact with the Shadow Broker?" questioned Celestine.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and placed a hand under her chin, to think. Celestine paused in her train of thought. Her brother would do the same gesture. She missed him every time they were separated. Apparently he was on a mission with their father and wouldn't be in communication for a while, like always.

"She said she had information she wanted to trade for a safe place to hide," remembered Dr. Michel.

"Hide from what though," mused Garrus as he too was thinking.

"Then what happened?" Celestine asked ignoring Garrus.

Chloe looked down and swallowed hard, "I um, I put her in contact with Fist. I heard he is an agent for The Shadow Broker."

Chloe sighed deeply. She might have put the poor soul in harm's way without even knowing it.

Celestine saw this. She wasn't a mind reader but Chloe's body language was very clear that she was blaming herself.

"Don't," Celestine began.

The doctor looked up at her quizzically.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known it would escalate this bad."

Celestine gave Chloe a gentle smile. The doctor nodded and gave the same smile in return.

"Well, Fist doesn't work for the Broker anymore. According to my findings, he works for Saren now. And the Broker isn't too happy about it," stated Garrus as a way to bring the discussion back on track.

Chloe gasped horrified, "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?! That's stupid even for him!"

"Then Saren must have made him quite the offer," added the woman behind Celestine.

She was a young woman in her late twenties. She had white and pink medium Phoenix armor. She had slightly wide hazel eyes. Dark brown hair that was neatly pulled back in a low bun.

Celestine turned her head a bit to look over her shoulder at her squad mates.

"That Quarian has something Saren wants. Something to cross the Shadow Broker to get," said Garrus in a low almost growl.

"She must have something that proves, he is a traitor," voiced the man behind Celestine. "Dr. Michel, did the Quarian mention anything regarding Saren or the Geth?"

The man was probably in his late twenties. Dark brown hair in a style of pompadour complete with sideburns. Wide chocolate brown eyes and he wore light military green armor.

Dr. Michel nodded, "she did. The information, I mentioned, she was going to trade, had something involving the Geth."

"She must link Saren to the Geth," said Garrus as he snapped his fingers, "then there is no way The Council could ignore this. We have to find her," Garrus stressed.

Garrus stared at Celestine as she turned her eyes on him.

He took a moment to truly assess the woman in front of him. She had long raven hair that reached to her hips. The way the sterile light would reflect on it, made it seem like the stars themselves were in her hair. Her eyes, the darkest blue, reminded him of the night sky in Palaven. Her skin looked like the sun had personally kissed it. Quite attractive color for a human.

She wore a navy one piece jumpsuit that was a tight fit on her. It showed her curves. Clearly someone who works out. Yet to accessorize her suit, she had a wide gray belt and to match her belt were her low cut combat boots with a wedge heel. He wondered if her feet hurt at all and why heels? The zipper in the front was pulled down up to the dip of her chest, exposing her flawless skin.

Her N7 rank was patched to her right side of her uniform. On top of her shoulders showed her rank within the Alliance. To finish the uniform, on her back draped a red cape that went to the left of her shoulders to her knee.

His mandibles fluttered in appreciation. He understood why human males and some of the male aliens, had this desire when they spoke about the great Captain Shepard. She demanded respect when in her presence and had a cold but calm attitude. He didn't have a human fetish, but she was good looking to human standards, though he didn't know what to compare her to in turian standards.

He came out of his thoughts when she began to speak.

"Time we payed Fist a visit," Celestine smirked.

Her teeth were pearly white. Her smile was bright. It made the room... brighter.

"This is your show Captain," said Garrus as he took a step towards her. "But I want to bring down Saren as much as you do. I'm coming with you!" He left no room for argument.

"We don't need a _turian_ shooting her in the back when she least expects it," claimed the woman in pink and white armor that stood behind Celestine. She took a step forward with a glare so fierce. If looks could kill, Garrus would be dead.

"All _turians_ are not the same," Garrus growled taking a step forward. Not the least fazed by her omission. "I'm nothing like Saren," his voice lowered an octave to sound menacing.

"Stand down Ashley." ordered Celestine.

Ashley and Garrus continued to glare at each other before Ashley, begrudgingly, took a step back.

"Yes, _Captain_ ," she emphasized. She knew it made Celestine cringe. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," Celestine warned her.

Garrus backed away and cleared his throat as Celestine looked at him.

"Why do you want to bring him down? He is your kind. Why turn against him?" Celestine questioned. Clearly something was missing in his admission.

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation, but I knew what was really going on. Saren is a traitor to the council and a disgrace to my people," Garrus growled.

She extended her hand to shake his. He looked at it and this time didn't hesitate to place his hand in hers to shake it.

"Welcome aboard."

Warmth filled his veins suddenly. Her eyes a storm. A quiet storm. Waves crashed softly against the shore. The florescent light of the clinic made her eyes shine. A quiet night under the stars were in her eyes.

"I should mention that we aren't the only ones going after Fist," added Garrus with a shake of his head and let her hand go. "The Shadow Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out."

"Yeah, we saw him at the bar before we spoke to Harkin. Fucking asshole," remarked Ashley.

Celestine rolled her eyes and turned around, heading for the door.

"We can handle this on our own, Chief. We don't need to add more people into this" added the man in the military green amor.

"Thank you doctor," said Celestine over her shoulder as she opened her omni tool. "We must get going if we want to find this Quarian but if you need anything please give me a call," she added as she sent an email to the doctor.

"Thank you again, Captain and I will," Dr. Michel looked at Garrus and suddenly blushed. "I hope you find what you need Garrus," she commented shyly.

Garrus was a little confused by her shyness but smiled nonetheless and nodded. He waved at her as he followed the Captain and her squad mates out.

As they stepped outside, Celestine took a deep quick breath and turned around to face her two squad mates and her newest addition, the turian.

"Alright, here is how it's going to go. Kaidan, I want you to go to Chora's Den and be on lookout. Hack their comms and gather any intel you can on the Quarian, if you can find it." She turned to Garrus, "you, Ashley and myself will go see where this krogan is and see if we can convince him to work with us."

Kaidan frowned.

"Why cant Ashley or Vakarian go be on lookout?" questioned Kaidan.

"Because you have the skills for hacking. Clearly I don't know what our turian friend can do, but I know Ash cannot do it," Celestine clarified. "She is only trained as a soldier and I would need the extra fire power in case the Krogan gets to be a problem."

"Captain. My skills are on calibrating and engineering in large weapons. I do have some skill in hacking, though I don't use it regularly for there are regulation for such things." Garrus interjected.

"Fair enough, but no. I need you to tell me where Wrex is, Vakarian. Oh and before I forget, the woman is named Ashley Williams and this lad next to me is Kaidan Alenko," she introduced.

Kaidan looked at Celestine with a scowl. It's not that he didn't trust her judgment. He just felt that he should keep an out for her. She had been acting weird all day.

"But he just volunteered to be on lookout," Kaidan reminded her.

Celestine narrowed her eyes at him, "are you questioning my orders Lieutenant?"

Kaidan now felt like an idiot. Of course she would take it as though he would question her orders.

"No _Captain_. I was merely concerned was all."

Celestine shook her head, "Kaidan, i'm fine. I don't know _how_ many time you want me to say that to you and frankly I'm getting tired of repeating myself.

Kaidan only nodded and saluted. He did an about face and proceed to walk away until he was out of sight. Celestine only sighed in annoyance. Hands going to her face as a way to keep her cool.

' _That bloody man would be the death of me.'_

"Vakarian, where is the Krogan located?" she asked tiredly.

"He was last seen at C-Sec for questioning. He was making threats at Chora's Den," he stood at attention with his hands behind his back.

Celestine nodded, "lead the way then." She gestured for him to proceed ahead of her.

0-0-0-0

Kaidan sighed.

' _I am an idiot.'_

He should have known that she would take offense. He wanted to be near Celestine all the time. He couldn't help it. He was always worried about her. But in part it was just _her_.

He sat by the door that lead to the market, facing Chora's Den. He proceeded to hack the comms but leave the channel he was in now, open, to listen to Celestine.

"Who the hell, goes and talks to a krogan without additional backup?" he asked no one in particular.

"Clearly someone stupid or arrogant," chimed in a voice that sounded soft and smooth. Almost southern with a hint of an accent of Spanish to it.

His golden eyes traveled up from where he was situated and landed on the intruder to his thoughts. A man with golden blonde hair and the oddest clear blue eyes was walking towards him. He had a strong jaw but boyish looks. He was wearing medium military Onyx armor with the N7 logo on his right side of his chest and a red stripe along the arm that went from the shoulder blade to the wrist. And on his right shoulder had his rank of Lieutenant Commander.

"Seems like you are on lookout. May I ask why?" he asked.

"Bryant?" asked Kaidan surprised as he got up to salute. "I got orders to be on lookout."

Bryant nodded, "at ease _campeón_ ," he laughed as he put his hand forward for Kaidan to take.

Kaidan took his hand and did their secret handshake with a semi hug. They both sat down after their greeting.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kaidan with a smirk.

"I need to get to Fist about looking for someone important to me. Think you can help me?" Bryant asked with a grin.

Kaidan looked away for a moment. This could be his chance to get the information about the Quarian and get to her before Celestine could.

"Alright. What's the plan?" asked an eager Kaidan.

"Well primero, let's see if their is a way to surprise them," said Bryant with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kaidan shook his head in amusement as his omni tool glowed and began to hack into Chora's Den.

* * *

Translations:

 _Campeón → Champ. (Informal in Spanish. Comes from Champion.)_

 _Primero → First. (In Spanish.)_


	7. Ch6 - The Krogan

Merry Christmas (Happy Holidays) my readers! Sorry for the long wait. I meant to post this up yesterday but I woke up late. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

NOTE: Wrex is a bit OOC (Out of Character)... I think. Please don't leave comments telling me this. I thought long and hard about this chapter and I really like the way it came out.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Krogan**

They stepped outside as the elevator finally opened its doors. Celestine and Garrus heard an officer talking loudly to someone. As Garrus rounded the corner, he pointed to the only krogan there.

"That's who you are looking for Shepard."

She nodded and went up the small set of stairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"Fist says you were making threats at his bar. Stay away from him Wrex, this is your last warning," threatened the officer.

"I don't take orders from **you**. Tell Fist that I will **kill** him," promised Wrex with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the officer.

"Do you want me to arrest you?" the officer asked as he took a step towards the annoyed krogan.

Wrex chuckled, "I would like to see you try."

The officer put a hand up and with two fingers, signaled his team to arrest the krogan. Celestine actually wanted to see what would happen, if suddenly Garrus didn't call out in alarm.

"David _don't_!"

Wrex charged at David and he hit smack with the wall. There was a sickening crack as he made contact with the wall, leaving a dent as he slid to the floor unconscious. Wrex turned with a growl to the other officers as they pulled their guns out. Wrex let out a battle cry and charged headfirst into the squad that accompanied the officer, David.

"Krogan! Step away from the c-sec officers and surrender!" a booming voice ordered.

Wrex however only grinned. There wasn't an agent that didn't have snipers, shotguns, assault rifles and pistols as well as omni tools trained on Wrex.

Wrex didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"Last chance to stand down!" warned the booming voice.

He turned on his barriers as everyone started shooting at him.

Bullets bounced back from his barrier. Grinning, Wrex slowly walked to a few C-Sec officers and began to engage in an all out hand to hand combat.

Celestine grabbed Ashley and took cover by the wall near the presidium elevator.

"Well, this is fun," said Ashley sarcastically as she peeked over Celestine to see the action.

Celestine turned to her with a grin prompting Ashley to scowl at her.

"How can you enjoy this?"

"Look at them all! Like someone kicked a hornet's nest!" Celestine laughed.

They both went back into cover as a bullet whizzed passed them.

"Hey, Vakarian! Anything to add to stop this?" asked Celestine as she turned to look at him. "Wait… Vakarian!"

Celestine looked around trying to find the turian. She frowned as she couldn't find him near where she was covered from the firefight. She turned around, looking at the higher areas of the building. Her eyes narrowed when she couldn't pinpoint the turian. She walked out of cover, making sure to keep away from the firefight when suddenly a red flash crossed her eyes. She blinked and turned to see a red dot on the krogan.

Her eyes followed the laser as she walked into the fray with long, quick strides. His aim was at the korgan's neck.

A shot to the neck is a fatal wound to any krogan and the hospital, as well as the clinic, were a bit far off.

The shot came in an instant. She ran towards the krogan, gaining a small momentum and pushed him out of the way.

"Celestine!" Ashley cried out, running to her.

Garrus cursed as the bullet went into her arm instead.

Celestine recoiled from the shot to the arm, grasping it in pain. Her eyes shut tight, cursing loudly. Armor piercing bullets. Those hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck me!"

Celestine slid down the wall in pure and utter pain. Something Garrus will never forget. Her way her face contorted in pain, in anger. Pain and anger he caused. He really was starting to dislike these emotions that were coming in full force.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Ashley yelled as she stood in front of Celestine, arms outstretched, protecting her from further harm.

The c-sec officers paused in their shooting but still held their weapons at the ready.

"Move away from the krogan!" boomed the voice.

Ashley's amber eyes burned bright in anger.

"Come down here and make me! My Captain needs medical attention, ASAP!"

It was a tense 20 seconds as everyone stood ready to shoot when the voice boomed again, "everyone stand down!"

"Why did you do that?!" asked an angry and breathless Garrus.

Her ocean eyes looked at him with warning. She groaned as she stood turning to the krogan and overloaded his barrier. It was hot on his skin and Wrex growled in her direction.

"Why did you do that?" he growled at her.

"You are the krogan I need to get to Fist," she took a deep breath and rounded on Garrus, grabbing his tunic and pulling him down to eye level.

Both glaring at each other as Garrus grabbed her fisted hand on his tunic, ready to pull it away.

"You were about to _kill_ the only _lead_ we have," Celestine hissed.

"He was getting out of hand," Garrus argued back. His mandibles tight to his face, jaw set.

"Let's just all calm down," Ashley mediated as she softly placed a hand on Celestine's other uninjured arm.

Celestine let Garrus go with a slight shove as the paramedics showed up and C-Sec officers handcuffed the krogan, taking him away for interrogation.

Celestine was stitched up in no time. Head on her hands, she had to think of a way to get the krogan out of jail. He was vital to her mission. She had to get to that quarian.

"I can get the krogan out," said Garrus near her.

She sighed, looked up at him with a skeptical look.

"Haven't you've done enough?"

Garrus looked the side for a second before looking at her again. The comment made him feel a certain way that he had not felt since he was a rookie in the military. It quite annoyed him but he also acknowledge that he was acting brashly. He almost did commit a big mistake.

"We can talk to my boss. Tell him the case. I'm sure that he will understand."

Celestine huffed. Crossing her arms over her chest and raised a brow as she asked, " _and_ let's say that your boss, doesn't let him go. What then? and I doubt the krogan would just spill information."

Garrus raised a brow, "and how do you know he won't?"

"You obviously never seen or worked with or as a merc," she said as she got up, dusting her hands and walked past Garrus and towards his boss.

Garrus' boss did allow for Celestine to see the krogan but still had to be detained. She did try to make her case but he wouldn't have it. Something about putting other people's safety or some shit. She didn't care at the moment to even think of The Citadel's civilians, she just needed the information. But as the krogan being a merc and all, it was going to be difficult to get that information.

 _'Going back to the old days.'_

She stood in front of the cell with Garrus and Ashley flanking her as the three stared at the krogan. Not much was inside the cell. Only a chair, which sat the krogan, a table and a cup in front of the krogan. He sat, facing them with narrowed eyes.

"It looks warm in there," Celestine tried to joke.

The krogan hummed a laugh.

Celestine tilted her head to the side in thought.

"I need information -"

"I need credits. Got more than what I am paid?"

Celestine shook her head.

"Then no information," wrex shrugged nonchalantly.

"You didn't let me finish," Celestine smirked.

The krogan laughed as he got up from his seat, rounded the table and walked towards the window.

Garrus and Ashley backed away from the window but not Celestine. She took a step forward.

"I need information _and_ I am willing to negotiate you for it."

"And how _exactly_ are you going to obtain it?" Wrex took a step back, eyeing her up and down, "a soldier like you only knows how to take orders. You have no clearance to do anything, what are you, a captain? Barely giving orders. You aren't even suppose to be here."

Celestine chuckled with a clap, "Nice work. But I guess you can call me a special case. I can get away with a lot. Tell you what thought, you tell me what I want to know about your mission and I will see how to get you out of here."

"No deal," declined Wrex with a shake of his head. " **I** have to kill Fist."

Celestine nodded, "tell me about your mission and **I** will do what I can to get you in my team."

Wrex huffed, "I told you -"

"I saved your life."

Wrex paused at that, eyes narrowing.

"Life of a merc. A life for a life. I want information, even if I have to go in there and extract it."

"Watch what you say, human," he growled in warning.

She wasn't fazed however. She faced worse. Much worse.

"Do we have a deal? I could always -" she took her pistol from her holster on her thigh and looked it over. "Shoot you."

Celestine pointed the gun at the krogan's head. Wrex smirked.

"I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den. He did something very foolish," Wrex began with a shake of his head in disbelief.

Celestine lowered her gun with a scowl, "let me guess, he betrayed the Shadow Broker and is now on Saren's payroll. Am I right?"

Wrex nodded.

"A quarian showed up here, on The Citadel. She was on the run-"

"She wanted to trade the information she has for a safe place to hide, so she went to Fist," she cut him off. "We can sit here and sip tea, krogan, but there is a quarian who needs to be found."

Wrex detected the impatience in her voice and fought the urge to laugh.

"Still your impatience human," he advised with a shake of his head. He leaned on the window, hands crossed. "What you did _not_ know, Fist arranged a **'meeting'** with The Shadow Broker," he did a gesture of quotation marks around the word. "Instead he contacted Saren. She has, indeed, evidence that links Saren with the Geth. He paid Fist a small fortune for her."

"If we get our hands on that evidence, we prove that Saren is a traitor! The Council would have to listen to us," said Garrus with urgency.

Celestine nodded, "then Saren might have already have her." Her eyebrows knitted together in thought. "We need to move," she commanded as she gestured for Garrus and Ashley to follow her out of the holding cells.

However before Celestine could walk out of the holding cells, Wrex called to her.

"Last I heard, Fist still had her!"

"Shit," she cursed as she turned around, walking back to Wrex.

"Probably still inside his club."

"What do you know of its fortification and man power? Weapons?"

Wrex only shook his head.

Celestine scowled. Something in her gut told her something was off. Where there would be usual chatter of officers, it was quiet. Too quiet for comfort.

"Vakarian, tell me, at what time did his bail get paid?" asked Celestine as she took a step towards the window.

Wrex raised a brow at that, backing away from the glass.

"I don't understand, he was _just_ arrested."

Celestine walked towards the door and pressed the red button. The button turned green and the door swished open.

"Wait! What?" Garrus questioned confused.

"You have been stalling me," said Celestine as she walked into the cell and pointed her gun at Wrex.

"Smart girl," Wrex smirked.

Garrus opened his omni tool and was dumbfounded by the information presented in front of him.

"He never had a bail."

"You injured an officer for nothing."

Wrex shook his head, "not for nothing no. The broker takes care of his agents. So long as they do as the contract states. It has kept my ass alive. You needed information, I need Fist."

"We could have resolved this without someone getting injured."

Wrex shrugged. Not caring about her anger.

"I didn't plan on that. He took a chance. I did warn him."

They continued to stare at each other. Wrex enjoyed the fact that he saw no twitch or tense bone or muscle in her. She was relaxed, ready to shoot him. Her eyes were a turmoil of emotions. She had an urgency and he had all the cards. And they both knew it.

"Call me Shepard. Now get your ass moving. We have a qurian to save," Celestine pointed with her head towards the door as she put her pistol back on her thigh holster.

Wrex paused at that. His eyes widen, "Shepard? As in **the** Captain Shepard?"

Celestine raised a brow, "Yeah."

Wrex smirked, "I heard a lot about you."

"Oh really. Well it's rude in my part that I didn't do my homework," she said without a care.

His eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between them. Celestine stood her ground. She continued to stare at the krogan. It didn't make him squirm. He felt very confident.

"We are both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect I will give you fair warning _Black Mamba_ ," he whispered the last part threateningly. "I'm going to kill Fist. Not you or your team but me."

"Fist will know you are coming. We have a better chance if we all work together," Garrus heard his threatening whisper. His hand twitched to get his pistol.

Wrex looked at him then back at Celestine, "my people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, you will find a friend," he finished as he walked passed her and through the door.

"I like that saying," said Celestine as she followed behind the krogan. "We should go. I would hate to keep you waiting to kill Fist."

She walked ahead of her now squad towards the elevator. Wrex could only smirk. He definitely liked this human. The Black Mamba was indeed fearsome.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	8. Ch7 - The Lions Den

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Lions Den**

Kaidan and Bryant were almost finished with formulating a plan of the area to get to Fist.

"Check and see if there is a back entrance," said Bryant as he hovered over Kaidan.

He was watching him, hacking his way to get the blueprints for the club. Kaidan shook his head and looked at him.

"There is no back entrance, the only entrance there is, is from the front. If we had a shootout with them, they have better defenses than we do at the door. We could probably use the side panels as cover but we have to watch each other's backs," explained Kaidan as he shut his omnitool off.

Bryant nodded with a sigh, "anything on the comms yet?"

Kaidan shook his head, "no. Only about the drugs and smug talk between the employer and the employees."

The club was usually loud but at this very moment, everything was suddenly very quiet. Bryant had an involuntary shiver run down his spine. Kaidan caught it.

"Are you alright?"

"Shhh. Listen," whispered Bryant.

"I don't hear anything," whispered Kaidan back.

Bryant looked at him, "exactly. Come on. Take out your gun, seems like we have a party to join!" He smirked as he grabbed his Executioner shotgun and checked the heat sink.

He got the shotgun as a present from his sister when he graduated along with her in the N7 program. She was very proud of him. He always liked the name of the shotgun. It was custom made just for him. The shotgun had two tones of blue. Navy blue on the top of the gun and dark blue almost black at the bottom and on the trigger handle. The barrel's color silver and engraved in the handle on the gun was his name in gold and the name of the rifle so he would never forget it.

 _'How could I forget it's name?'_ he mused as he fondly looked at his shotgun.

Once they doubled checked their gear, they approached the door stealthy. Kaidan was on the right side while Bryant was on the left. Bryant put up three fingers and counted down.

When there were no more fingers, indicated that it was zero, he opened the door and they both went to the side panels and opened fire.

"Cover me!" He shouted over the gunfire.

Before Kaidan could turn around, he felt wind slap him. His eyes tried to focus on the blur that past in front of him, leaving injured men instead of outright killing them. Kaidan took a breath as not even five seconds past before Bryant was in front of him breathing heavily.

' _That's… unnatural, even for a_ _n L3 biotic_ _!'_ Kaidan's mind raced as he looked at Bryant with a critical eye.

Bryant motioned for Kaidan to follow. They continued to the back of the club where earlier, Wrex was making threats to the krogan bouncer. Bryant opened the door and both of them pointed their guns at the would be next target. Kaidan lowered his gun and looked at the two people there, pointing guns at them too.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" yelled one of the warehouse workers.

"Warehouse workers?" questioned Kaidan. He turned to Bryant with a confused expression. ""Then the real guards must be out there hurt."

"Stay back or we will shoot," said the other.

Bryant took a step forward with a smirk, "I just blew the kneecaps of fifty bodyguards to get here. What do you think I'll do to you?"

The warehouse workers lowered their guns as one of them began to stutter in fear, "uh- well- uh."

"Aw, screw Fist. He doesn't pay us enough for this," remarked the other. As they walk away, they pass by the wounded ones, and scream as they run away.

Bryant chuckled as Kaidan looked at him, "I cant believe that worked. It would have been easier to just shoot them."

 _'There was a time when she did the same and thought the same.'_

"Shooting isn't always the answer Kaidan. There are better ways to find a solution to the problem, remember?"

Kaidan raised a brow. Bryant didn't let Kaidan finish that train of thought.

"Come on. Let's finish finding Fist," Bryant smirked and began to walk to the next door.

He stood on the right side of the door where the button was located. Bryant nodded and positioned himself on the left side. He gave his Executioner a quick look and nodded to Kaidan to proceed. Kaidan opened the door and rushed inside, guns at the ready.

"I hate it when places have a hallway for _no_ reason, just to get to the main room," exasperated Bryant. "Pinches arquitectos. No pueden construir un simple edificio," he muttered.

Kaidan only shook his head in amusement and opened the next door.

"Why do I have to do everything myself?" said Fist bored. "Time to die little soldiers!" he laughed as he opened fired.

Kaidan took cover near the door and opened fire at Fist, while Bryant ran and did a sideways flip, and in mid air fired his shotgun and landed on the other cover. At that instant turrets came out of the side boxes and fired at the cover. The cover was being mauled and coming off. Kaidan and Bryant had to crouch since the turrets took down half their cover apart.

Bryant growled, he couldn't get near the turrets without Fist shooting and no matter which one he took out the other would blast his shields before he had time to get to the next one. He switched to his pistol, Judgement.

Kaidan used overload and fired his Striker at one of the turrets while Bryant used his warp to takedown the other. When both turrets blasted, Fist was near the left one and got caught in the electrical wires. In his momentary haze Bryant came up to him and smacked him with the butt of his pistol. Fist cried out and fell, clutching his nose in pain, as Bryant aimed the gun at his head, his demeanor went from calm to cold.

"Wait!" yelled Fist as he shook his hand in surrender. He looked up, fear and anger blazed in his eyes, "don't kill me. I surrender."

Bryant crouched to his level on the floor, he took off part of the knee area of Fist's amor, only showing his nano suit. He pointed the pistol and leveled his tone to match with the coldness in his eyes.

"Tell me where the Quarian is and I won't have to shoot you in the kneecaps."

"She's not here! I- I don't know where she is. That's the truth," he stammered.

Bryant narrowed his eyes and pointed his pistol to the ceiling. He fired it making Fist and Kaidan flinch, the gun sizzling, smoke coming out of it.

"Since you want to lie to me... have you ever seen the inside of your knee Fist?"

He saw Fist quickly shaking his head.

"I'm going to ask you again Fist," Bryant said threateningly. "Where is the Quarian, Fist?"

When Fist wouldn't answer he slowly advanced the tip of his pistol to Fist's knee. Fist rushed through his sentence, "WAIT! Wait! I- I don't know where the Q-Quarian is, but I know where you c- can find her!"

"Keep talking, Fist. Where did you send her?"

"The Quarian isn't here, she said she would only meet with the Shadow Broker himself."

Bryant narrowed his eyes at him, "impossible and you know it. The Broker only has agents. No one knows who or what he or she is. Why send her on false intel?"

Kaidan was in the background staying quiet. He watched how Bryant's behavior changed suddenly and drastically. He couldn't ever recall him sinking low enough for torture. IF that was what he was trying to do. He didn't harm Fist. Yet. He suppose he could stop him before that happened but they were pressed for time. And he really doubted that Fist would just freely give out the information without that kind of scare tactic.

"I TOLD YOU ENOUGH! I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Fist all but yelled.

Bryant looked at his pistol and placed the barrel on Fist's knee. Fist cried out in surprise.

He stared into Fists eyes as his mind counted to three.

 _One._

There was a challenge in his eyes.

 _Two._

His eyes dared Bryant to pull the trigger.

 _Three._

Kaidan quickly went to Bryant and grabbed him by the arm. Bryant pulled the trigger injuring Fist below his knee. Fist screamed in agony. Something in Bryant panicked. Kaidan was not prepared for the cold sky blue eyes that look at him.

"Let. Go. Kaidan," Bryant warned slowly as he rose up.

"Think before you sink low enough for torture." Kaidan advised.

"There is no time for rules -"

"Bullshit. You live by the rules. Your _entire life_ has always been about following your father's footsteps and examples. This isn't how he would do things."

Bryant narrowed his eyes. His biotics slightly flaring. He turned to fist as Kaidan let him go. By this time, Fist had managed to stand and lean on his desk for support. Bryant grabbed him by the hair and shoved the pistol in his stomach.

"Would you like to know if you could shit a bullet Fist? I know I do," he growled. Fist shook his head as best he could.

"Tell you what. You tell me the information I want to hear and I let you walk away? Sound fair?"

Fist nodded and Bryant threw him on his chair. Fist bit down his whimper.

"Now, why give her false intel?"

"She didn't know that. Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his or her true identity. So I told her I would set up a meeting. But when she shows up, it will be Saren's men greeting her."

Bryant brought the pistol to Fist's face, patience suddenly beginning to wane,"tell me where the Quarian is before I blow your fucking head off!" he yelled.

Fist nodded quickly, "s- she is here in the wards in the back a- alley by the markets. S- she's suppose to meet th- them right now!" Bryant eased off of him, "you can make it if you hurry."

Bryant grabbed Fist by his arm, "then you are going to help me save her. Let's go."

"You are fucking kidding right? MY LEG IS FUCKED!" cried out Fist.

"Then you shouldn't have fucked around Fist. Now. Get. Moving."

Fist nodded as he got up and shoved Bryant from his arm. He limped towards the door, Bryant and Kaidan following closely behind.

"If you even so as think of running away Fist. I will blow your head off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

They all but left the club behind heading towards the door that lead to the alley by the markets.

* * *

Translations:

 _Pinches arquitectos. No pueden construir un simple edificio._ → _Fucking architects. They can't build a simple building. (In Spanish)_


End file.
